At what price: The alternate ending
by UncleJarod
Summary: Alternate ending for 'At what price'. We suggest everyone to read that first if they haven't, because otherwise this won't make sense. The rating is M for this story, as I think its the highest, just to be on the safe side.
1. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: Do not own 'em. Damn.

Authors note: Sorry sorry sorry. It's been a big wait I know. I am in charge of editing and posting, and well, between the move and school and work, I just couldnt get myself to do it. But here it is. Chapter 1!

For those who don't know. Jaccione and I- Onisius- wrote 'At what price' and mentioned about an alternative ending to it. Well here it is, am very very curious to see what you lot think of these chapters and I will kick myself into gear and get one out every week atleast. promise!

Chapter one...

Jarod was bone tired as they finally finished up the preliminary rounds. He had been right about everything and now they now had enough information to prevent the terrorist attack. Teams were already on their way to secure the biological weapon and by tonight it should be all over. Silent as they made their way back up to the command level, Jarod wanted nothing more than a nice hot shower and to get a couple of hours of sleep. There was still much work to be done, tying up all the loose ends and making sure everything was accounted for; he figured that would probably take another few days. The crisis though seemed to be over. Despite his exhaustion, he felt good, knowing he had made a real difference.

When they opened the door, Lyle walked in with Jarod. "Shower then eat, you need to get back to work." Lyle ordered, not even allowing Jarod a couple of hours of rest after the gruelling interrogations he had preformed for OHS.

"I know what I need to do." Jarod sighed, too tired to argue with him now.

"Mind your manners. Now shower, do not make me wait." Lyle ordered him, having left him just after the start of the interrogations to get some rest. Jarod had been doing it all day, all night and now it was just after 5 am, and the pretender still hadn't slept.

Climbing into the shower wearily, Jarod didn't waste any time. Despite the leash that Byrnes had Lyle on now, he was still causing trouble. It was a good feeling though, and he knew that no matter what, they couldn't take from him what he had done here today.

While Jarod was in the shower, Lyle ordered his breakfast up here so he could eat before getting back to work. With any luck, at the end of today, they could go back. This had gone on far too long now, much longer than the agreed upon original deal. But now it was basically over, so Lyle could get the rat back home where he belonged.

Emerging to the smell of food, Jarod dressed quickly. It would only be another day or two before things were finished here and he didn't want to go back. He would make an appeal to Byrnes to see if some kind of deal could be struck. Lyle was going to make him pay for everything and he couldn't count on Parker for protection.

When Jarod came back out, Lyle pointed to the meal on the table. All of his meals were either chicken or beef fillet with hot vegetables, always as plain and simple as possible. Lyle refused to let them give Jarod anything else. "Eat so we can go."

Jarod scoffed it down quickly, glad for even this change in his menu. It was hardly breakfast food, although he didn't care. It was hot, tasty and filled him up.

"We will, with any luck, be going home tonight Jarod. I do hope to see you on your best behaviour." Lyle warned.

Rolling his eyes at him, Jarod finished off his meal and got up, stretching. He really needed some sleep, but he guessed that was going to have to wait.

Narrowing his eyes at Jarod, Lyle left thigns alone for now, not willing to jeopardise anything right now, just bidding his time until the pretender was back in his cage, then Jarod would be sorry. A well-known smirk came to Lyle's face, as he imagined his time alone with a restrained pretender and looped camera. Opening the door, Lyle looked at Jarod, "Get going. I do not want to be here a minute longer than needed."

Moving out into the main area, Jarod did his best to ignore him, which wasn't always that easy. Still, there was work to get done, and he just simply focused on that.

Pulling the chair out for Jarod, he ordered him to get to work and waited until he was. With Jarod working away productively, Lyle moved towards an agent he'd had his eye on since the start and moved over to her with his most disarming, charming smile.

Diving back into the seemingly endless mountain of data, Jarod involved himself in the files, just glad Lyle was gone. He knew it wouldn't be long now before they didn't need him anymore and he was not looking forward to that at all. Although this had been no holiday here, and he was just as trapped, just as much of a prisoner, this was infinitely preferable to going back to the Centre.

Natasha had gotten there a little earlier today, being called up last night by another agent saying that they thought it might be almost over. Eager to work and finish this assignment up, Tash walked into the command room and saw Jarod already there. Plastering on a bright smile, she moved over to Jarod and sat down, "Good morning sunshine." She said cheerfully.

"Morning," Jarod smiled at her. He liked her a lot, in fact he liked everyone here. They were all dedicated hard workers and they treated him with respect.

"You look completely buggered Jarod." She said with worry before beaming brightly at him again, "Did you hear? The breakthrough with the suspects has worked out."

"It did?" Jarod smiled knowingly. "That's great," He nodded. "Really great."

"It is, it's just fantastic. We have all been working so hard on this. And Jarod," Natasha took his hands and looked into his eyes, "We couldn't have done this without you. I don't know who you are, and I'm damn curious, but this moved along so quickly once you started working with us."

"Only because of all the hard work and background research that had already been completed." Jarod smiled, glad that he had managed to actually pull it off. It felt so good to really be part of a team and valued as such.

"Want a coffee?" She asked, getting up without waiting. Grabbing two coffees, making sure Jarod's was extra, extra sweet, not knowing how he could drink it like that. Bringing it back, Tasha sat down and handed it to him. "Extra sweet with half a tonne of sugar in it."

"Thanks, you are a godsend." Jarod said, taking a long sip and savouring it. "It was a very long night."

"How come?" She asked him gently, having a look over his notes, making a few little corrections. His notes were always so complex and detailed, every single variable always accounted for and Tash just loved getting this insight into his mind.

"I interrogated them, took all day and all night, but I think we have what we need now." He looked up at her. "I hope."

Tash slapped his arm affectionately, "So you already knew the breakthrough with them worked out? We got what we needed." She gave him a teasing smile, while holding eye contact that lingered just that extra second that re-affirmed her interest in him.

"Not for certain, but I thought it probably would." Jarod finished his coffee.

"Have you gone to bed at all then Jarod?" She asked in worry over him. "You can't keep pushing yourself like this. All the extra long days and nights, it's going to get too much for you."

"No," He said dismissively. "Don't worry about it, there is still much to be done, it is not over yet."

"No, but you're no good to anyone if you don't sleep Jarod. Your mind and body will start going crazy on you Jarod, you'll shut down. I don't want you to get sick Jarod, just because you're not sleeping."

"You really don't need to worry about me. I know what my body can handle. I can easily go a few days without sleep, that is actually normal for me." He was tired, but not so tired that he couldn't function or concentrate, especially now the bulk of intense integration of multiple variables including the interrogations were completed.

"Jarod," Natasha scolded him, as if he were a little boy. "Sleep is the most important thing for everyone, including you."

"Not for me, I don't sleep well. Don't worry Natasha, I am used to it. I can function 3 or 4 days without sleep before my concentration starts to wane."

"Haven't you ever heard of sleep deprivation? It's more than concentration that suffers." She told him off. "Come on, if you won't sleep, you can relax. Let's go." Tash got up, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet.

"There really is a lot I need to get through." He said as she dragged him to his feet.

"It can wait half an hour while. You need a break. You know we did survive by ourselves before you came along. They can keep surviving with out you for another half hour Jarod."

"To do what?" Jarod asked, wondering what she had in mind. This entire place was geared to work and he knew there was recreation areas on other floors, but they were floors he didn't have permission to enter. For the most part, Jarod rarely gave in to self- pity anymore, but he couldn't help but feel at times like this that it seemed like it's always restrictions, never normalcy for him and for no reason other than having been born intelligent.

"Walk? Talk? Even a jog down the hallways." She suggested.

He had to refocus on his company, "A walk might feel good; I could do with a stretch." Jarod agreed, glad to have a chance to work some kinks out. He'd been stationary for much longer than he cared for. He felt best, when he was fit and knew it gave him an edge in dealing with the Centre and life in general.

"Come on then." She walked him out. "This should be over soon Jarod."

"Very soon," He agreed softly. That meant very different things for them though and he wished for the millionth time that he was living somebody else's life.

"I can't wait, then we can finally all relax for a while. Well, until the next national crisis. I hope you are coming to the party tonight, to celebrate." It seemed like there was always some danger, some national crisis or imminent conflict that needed to be resolved and prevented. It was just one big never-ending cycle. Stop one before the next one came along to be dealt with next, over and over again. But then again, that was what they signed up for and thrived on for many reasons.

"Party?" Jarod asked turning towards her. "What party?"

"Tonight, down the hall. To celebrate the capture of our suspects, and that we are out of danger, it's basically over. For now."

"Sounds like fun." Jarod told her. He couldn't see Lyle letting him go without crying to Byrnes though, that he had to get his pretender back to the Centre immediately.

"Great, I hope I will see you there about 8?" Tash asked hopefully, already thinking about what to wear to the party to impress Jarod.

"Sure, about 8." Jarod nodded as he stretched his muscles in the slow walk.

"It will be great Jarod, good for everyone to wind down from this."

"I imagine it has been a very long and difficult time for everyone."

"It has. It will be wonderful tonight though Jarod, get drunk, have some great party food, pig out and dance. Just completely relax for once."

Jarod wondered what it would feel like to completely relax, to be able to turn his mind off for just a moment and find some peace. He didn't share that though with her though. "It sounds great, can't hardly wait."

"Feeling a bit better now after our little walk?" Tasha asked, knowing they had to get back to work and finish this up.

"Yes, thank you, it was good to stretch a little." Jarod nodded, not really wanting to go back right now. She was pleasant company and it was nice to have a normal conversation with someone, just two co-workers.

"Do you get to stay here after this is finished Jarod?" She asked him softly, not wanting him to go.

"No, I am sure there will be another job to move onto." Jarod told her, not exactly lying. There would be another job, another SIM, there always was.

"That's too bad Jarod, really it is. I wish you could stay here. You're such good company and I really love spending time with you. Not to mention you're a great worker."

"Me too, but this was only a consult." Jarod told her as they made their way back to his desk.

Nodding a little, Natasha took his hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Jarod looked into her eyes and smiled before pulling his hand away. She was a nice girl, so young and eager to serve her country, do the right thing. He felt bad about lying to her, to all of them.

"If you need any help, more coffee or snacks or anything Jarod, I'm right over here." She looked at her empty hand and sighed softly before turning away to do her own work.

"I appreciate that." Jarod said warmly and turned back to his work.

Natasha had done herself up for the party, knowing everyone else would as well. Her normally softly curled hair was straightened, slightly heavier eye makeup on, a sexy little black dress and gorgeous heels. Getting there at 8:30 pm, she looked around and didn't see Jarod there yet. So she got a drink and started talking to some of her other friends.

"Let's go Jarod," Lyle ordered, very annoyed he needed to wait until later tonight to take Jarod home. But at least at this 'party' he had a real chance to talk to everyone, more so the women. A few he had his eye on and was hoping to get to know them better.

"I am coming." Jarod grumbled, his bid with Byrnes had failed and he would be going back to the Centre. Byrnes had compromised and allowed him to stay for the party, not that he was in much of a mood for it now. Still, these people deserved it, so he would do what he did best, he would pretend.

When Lyle and Jarod walked in, Tash grabbed another two drinks and headed over to Jarod, "Hey, you made it."

"Yes I did. You look lovely." Jarod smiled, taking one from her.

Plastering on the smile, trying to hide the hurt and disappointment that all he thought she was lovely. Natasha had quite a crush on Jarod, knowing it was silly, but couldn't help it. She had dressed to impress, and by the way Lyle was looking at her it had worked. But apparently not well enough for Jarod. Maybe he was gay or something. Natasha knew she wasn't beautiful like a supermodel, but she knew for a fact she looked god damn hot tonight and Jarod had barely even noticed her.

"Cheers," Jarod said, lifting his drink and smiling at her, trying to have a good time, despite everything.

"Cheers," Tasha said and swallowed the drink all at once. "You look 'lovely' as well Jarod." She commented.

"Thanks." He chuckled as he watched her, just sipping on his. He doubted he did though, he must have looked like a man who had been working very long hours and hadn't had anywhere near enough sleep. He knew the look well between nightmares, running from the Centre or being in the Centre or trying to escape from the Centre, he always ran on a sleep deficit.

Lyle was bored with looking at the lab-rat, not knowing when a woman had dressed to impress for him and turned to find someone who was more interesting.

Walking away, Tash went to get another drink, very disappointed, not knowing why she even bothered.

Jarod looked at her and frowned in confusion, then followed her. "Natasha, what is wrong?" He asked, concerned about her reaction.

Taking a sip of her drink, she smiled tightly at him, "Nothing, nothing at all. What could possibly be wrong?"

"Well, it is clear something is." Jarod told her, not understanding at all.

Shaking her head at him, "It doesn't matter Jarod. We are here for a good night."

"Was it something I said?" He worried that he had somehow offended her. She always seemed so relaxed and friendly and now she was being very cool towards him.

"No Jarod, just my own stupidity." Tasha smiled for him. "Drink up, time for relaxation and fun."

"I don't follow," Jarod told her, completely perplexed now.

"You don't need to. Come, I want to show you something." She walked off to the food table, waiting for him. Most men normally didn't follow anyway, so really he was no different from all the other guys she knew.

"All right," He said, although he knew something was up. Whatever it was though, it was clear she didn't want to talk about it and he wondered what had happened.

When they got to the table, she smiled at him, lifting the flap on the cardboard box, there were a bunch of donuts. "From Miami, you said you loved them. Everyone thought it was a nice little thank you to you."

"Ohh," Jarod flushed with surprise and pleasure. "That is… oh that is just wonderful, thank you so much." He smiled at her.

"You're most welcome." Tasha grinned back, taking one and munching on it, "These are very good aren't they?"

"They are very good," He nodded enthusiastically as he took a bite and sighed happily.

When they finished the donuts, Tasha looked up at him. She had had just enough to drink to make her slightly tipsy and a bit braver, and if Jarod was going home, she wanted to do this now. Hesitantly, she reached up to give him a soft kiss.

Jarod froze in surprise for a moment and then kissed her back tenderly, holding her for a long moment. It had been a long time since he had been touched with tenderness. Let alone kissed by a beautiful woman.

When Jarod kissed her back, it surprised Natasha quite a bit, having expected him to push her away. Melting into him, she kissed him gently, her hands resting on his chest softly. He felt so good, even though he was pretty skinny.

When they finally parted, Jarod looked at her with surprise and warmth, smiling softly as he touched her face gently. "Thank you," He whispered.

Laughing a little, leaning into his hand, "Thankyou isn't the normal response people get after kissing someone you know."

"I meant for the donuts," He teased her a little.

"Oh," The smile fell from her face, her eyes going to her hands still on his chest and stubbornly refused to move them. "We had them shipped all the way up here, just for you. I hope we got ones you like, since no knew really what sort you ate."

"They are all great," He said, wondering at her strange reaction again. "I am not very good at this am I?"

"No, you're not." But that made her smile brilliantly at him.

"And that pleases you?" He asked, getting even more confused now.

"No," Tash laughed softly.

"I don't understand." He said, grabbing some more food, far more interested in that than the drinks.

"You're no different from all the other males. Dense." Tash laughed softly and shook her head at him in amusement.

Jarod looked around at the gathering. "You have some of the finest analysts in the country here." Nothing about this conversation or her behaviour was making any sense to him at all.

Rolling her eyes, Tash just leant up and kissed him again, a little more courage this time.

Jarod let her kiss him, exploring her mouth gently, revelling in the intimacy, longing for it, knowing it couldn't be his.

When she pulled back, Tash tugged on his hand. "Come to one of the rooms with me?" She asked in a nervous whisper.

"Why?" Jarod asked, just as nervously.

"Privacy?" Natasha asked him with a smirk. Why else would they go to one of the rooms? Privacy was not something normally found in the building and what she hoped would happen needed privacy.

"Natasha," Jarod said in a whisper, fearfully looking around.

"Come on, bring the donuts if you like." She tugged on his hand again.

"I don't want the donuts," He whispered hoarsely.

"What do you want then?" Natasha asked mischievously as she managed to get Jarod moving.

"I don't know." Jarod whispered.

Dragging him out of the room, seeing no one really noticed them disappearing, Natasha led him back to one of the spare rooms on the level. "Natasha," She said as she scanned her hands, seeing the door open. Walking in, she shut the door and looked around. "A bit bland this room is isn't it?"

"What?" He asked, looking around at it wondering if that was important.

"Bland, boring, no taste." She shook her head at him. "They don't put much efforts into decorating them. But I guess no one really ever uses these rooms."

"What are they for?" Jarod asked, still not following her at all.

"When we have people like you or Lyle here, ones that aren't our agents and can't see the rest of the building." She pulled Jarod down onto the bed and gently kissed him again.

"Oh, I see," He said, not resisting her, although knowing he should, knowing this was not right.

Pulling back, Tash frowned a little at him. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Jarod said in a whisper.

"Jarod?" She asked again, concern written on her face.

"I will never see you again Natasha, are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered softly. He may be a little bit _dense_ when it came to the romance department, but he wasn't that dense.

Nodding, that was why she wanted to do it. "I really like you Jarod, and if I am never going to see you again, I want something to remember you by. Not just work."

"But I cannot make a commitment to you." He said, looking into her eyes, touching her face gently once again. Jarod was not the kind of man who went for frivolous sex.

"I know Jarod, I understand. This is a one night stand really. But please, don't think you have to Jarod. I want you, have since I first saw you, really like you but I will understand if you don't feel the same way about me. I'm not really such a good person to like considering all those other women out in the world."

"I don't know many other women," Jarod confessed. "I like you just fine Natasha, just fine." He reached out and kissed the palm of her hand. Telling himself not to start this, he knew he shouldn't. He also knew he wanted to, needed to. Craving some form of intimacy with someone who actually wanted to be with him.

"You just haven't shown any interest other than me being someone you work with Jarod. Really it's fine if you don't want to be with me tonight." She whispered sadly as he kissed her palm, getting tingles through her. Natasha wouldn't ever push him into something the man didn't want to do.

"I am here to work Natasha, I have been concentrating on that, and I assumed workplace relationships would be frowned upon." He could feel the one drink loosening him up just a little, mostly though he was drunk on the tenderness, the real human contact.

"I just don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. I would never want to do that to anyone." Natasha whispered, touching his face.

"You are so beautiful," Jarod whispered, just touching her face gently. He barely knew her, but knew her enough to know she was a good person, a caring person and she would be hurt when he left.

That was much better than being called lovely. Her hands moved to his chest and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. "You're not too bad yourself." Tasha joked.

Jarod grabbed both her wrists gently. "I can't offer you anything beyond this." He whispered hoarsely.

"I know." Natasha whispered, looking into his beautiful eyes. "I understand."

"I wish..." Jarod trailed off, kissing the wrist he was holding.

"You wish what Jarod?" She asked gently.

"I wish I had more time," He mumbled, working his way up her arm.

Shivering from his gentle kisses. "I wish you could just stay here and work longer Jarod." She agreed, her free hand sliding under his shirt to touch his chest.

Jarod wasn't listening to her any longer though, just concentrating on the sensations, butterfly kissing her all the way up to her neck, working slowly, as if he had all the time in the world.

Titling her neck to let him have more access, Natasha used her now free hand to help him out of his shirt. Pushing him gently on the bed, she straddled his waist and started to kiss his chest and stomach, her hands gently caressing him where her mouth wasn't.

Working his hands gently over her body, anywhere he could touch, Jarod let himself go, gave into his feelings and just let it happen.

Shifting down, Tash undid his pants and gently pulled them off, then his boxers and looked him up and down, "You look lovely," She giggled a little.

"Should I be upset by that?" He asked, remembering her reaction to his compliment.

"No, you shouldn't." Natasha whispered honestly, leaning over him to give him a deep kiss. Pulling back, she stood up again and undid her dress, letting it fall to the ground and pool around her ankles. Standing in front of him in her high heels, boy leg panties and her bra, she waited anxiously to see what Jarod thought of her. She wasn't skinny like those super models were, she had curves to her. Nice hips, actually had a butt unlike half those models did and her breast were full and natural. She hoped Jarod wouldn't be disappointed in her.

Jarod let his eyes run over her hungrily and he reached out to touch her silken skin with a hand that was trembling slightly. It had been so very long since he had touched a woman like this before. His sexual experience was very limited, but that only made a difference in anticipation, when he kept thinking about it. Intellectually, Jarod knew that once he could let go, relax and allow his own instincts to take over, it would be easier to let his mind take the night off. Easier said than done. So far, he was still nervous. Everything else came so easy for him but with sex and intimacy, he felt like he was on his own without a net. It wasn't so much the mechanics, he knew what went where and what felt good to both genders. He didn't know how he felt about casual sex, the one night stand he'd heard about. He didn't want to hurt Tash, but she seemed to want to go ahead. He figured he did too; he was so desperate to be held and touched gently for a change.

Seeing him trembling a little, Natasha looked at him in worry, "Jarod, what's wrong, are you ok?" She whispered. She liked Jarod, knew him, but not well enough to guess if something was wrong, or this was how he always acted.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered, touching her as if she might break.

Smiling softly, she came to kneel over Jarod's legs now he was sitting up. Undoing her bra, she tossed it aside and gently ran her fingers over Jarod's shoulders, wanting to touch him, feel him.

Jarod moved to cup her breast in his mouth, closing his eyes as his hands worked her skin very gently.

Moaning, she arched her back. Her hands moved into his hair and started to rub his scalp gently.

They had spent... Tash realised she didn't even know how long, but they had spent a long time just discovering each others bodies. Touching and kissing and feeling one another. The sex had been soft and gentle, very tender and could see how much Jarod loved it, how desperate he was for a gentle touch. When she came strongly, feeling Jarod had come as well, she looked up at him with a silly smile.

Jarod grinned back at her, crookedly and pulled her close to him, needing the feel of her, wanting to lose himself in her for as long as possible. He craved intimacy and gentleness like some people craved caffeine or cigarettes.

Holding him tightly, Tash kissed his neck tenderly. "That was wonderful Jarod."

"Yes," He agreed, not knowing how to let her go now.

"I could go with you." Tash whispered, holding Jarod tightly. This only made Natasha want to be with this incredibly beautiful man even more than before.

"No Tash, don't say that." He kissed her gently to silence her.

When the kiss was broken, she looked at him, "Why?"

"You have a good life here, you make a difference." The thought of exposing her to the life he lived was intolerable.

"But Jarod, it's so lonely." She whispered, her head on his chest now. Natasha had her friends, and the very few occasional boyfriends. But with her job, not being able to talk about it, it always caused stress and drove any boyfriend or friend away. The only people she could be friends with were here doing this job, and they were always so busy as well.

"It won't always be this way, you will find someone to make you happy." Jarod predicted.

"I doubt that. With the stress of this job, not being able to speak about it or tell them what I do, it does not bode well for a happy relationship. Trust me, I know."

"I am sure you do." Jarod kissed her gently once more. "We should..." He looked at the door reluctantly.

"No Jarod, not yet. Please, just a little while longer?" She pleaded with him. She hadn't had someone hold her, want her for so long now, she had missed it terribly.

"Alright," Jarod agreed, pulling her close to him. He wanted to hold her forever, forgetting about his life and what waited for him outside of that room.

"I wish you didn't have to go Jarod." Natasha whispered, holding him tightly, relishing in the feel of his arms around her.

"Shhh," Jarod soothed her, feeling her heartbeat against his own chest.

Nodding, Natasha breathed deeply of him and kissed him deeply before settling down on his chest and closing her eyes.

Jarod wished he could stay here forever. He knew it was a fantasy though, and that was something he couldn't afford to indulge in. He held her though, not letting her know anything was wrong, just soaking it all up and storing it all away, every moment of it.

Lyle finally found where Jarod was hiding and opened the door. Looking at the naked pretender and girl on the bed, who seemed to be in deep sleep, he looked back to Jarod, eyeing his naked body up and down. "Seems you know how to use that piece of equipment after all." Lyle chuckled in amusement.

Jarod jerked, tightening his arms protectively around her when he saw Lyle. This was the very last thing he wanted him seeing, knowing he would turn it into something cheap and tawdry.

"Found yourself a nice piece of meat to play with it seems," Lyle eyed the sleeping woman off, realising it was Natasha.

"You are despicable," Jarod said softly.

"And you have no right to be screwing anyone. You are our property, and no one gave you permission." Lyle scolded him.

Jarod glared at him hatefully, praying Natasha stayed asleep.

"Get your pathetic arse off that bed. We are going home now." Lyle ordered eyeing the woman up and down. Not really his tastes, but she would have done him quite well if he had been forced to here any longer.

Jarod nodded to himself and took a deep breath. "If you would give us a minute, I will be right out Lyle."

"It's Mr Lyle to you. Now do it!" He ordered, folding his arms, his eyes roaming over her. Anything to further taunt Jarod.

"If you don't want to make this take any longer, _Mr_ Lyle, you will allow me to say goodbye." Jarod warned. Lyle had pushed him about as far as he was going to be able to tolerate.

"Goodbye?" Lyle scoffed, "Not likely. Get out, get dressed before I call those guards in to do it for you. And what a lovely parting scene that will be for her. The last time she sees you will be you being dragged off by the guards."

"Just give me a few minutes Lyle, we can avoid a long drawn out scene, which I can assume you do not want."

Walking to the door, he opened it to see the two guards waiting, "Get him off that bed and out of this room now and ready him for transport." Lyle ordered, watching them advance on Jarod.

"Belay that order." Byrnes said, moving into the room. "Out, all of you, now!" Byrnes snapped, doing his best not to notice their state of undress.

Natasha stirred as she heard the voices and slowly opened her eyes, curling more into Jarod before she realised that Mr Lyle and Agent Byrnes were there too. "Get out!" She shrieked, fumbling to find the covers to hide herself, but they both were laying on top of them.

"Now Mr Lyle!" Byrnes barked at him, ready to forcibly drag him out

Yanking his arm away, "Don't you touch me." He seethed at the man.

Picking the pillows up, she threw them at Lyle and Byrnes, "OUT! NOW! GET OUT!!" She screamed at both men, her face bright red. "And don't just lay there Jarod, get them the hell out!" She shoved at Jarod, completely humiliated and shocked. The very last thing she had wanted was her boss and Mr Lyle, the guards as well seeing her butt naked with a very naked Jarod.

Byrnes nodded to his guards and stepped back

Lyle was hit in the head with a pillow and smiled easily at her, "You're sexy when you're angry." He complimented and stepped out the room a little. It was something he had always told his sister, and it was very true. A lot of women were incredibly sexy when they got angry.

Jarod was trying desperately to get something to cover her with and finally managed to yank the blanket out enough to wrap around her. Deeply mortified, he shifted his weight so his body would shield hers.

Seeing Lyle leave, Natasha threw the last pillow at Byrnes, "GET OUT!" She shouted as he trailed out behind Lyle.

"I am so sorry," Jarod whispered to her as the door finally shut.

Calming her breathing down, feeling her face was bright red, Tash looked at Jarod. "It's not your fault."

"Here," Jarod handed her clothes back to her, and quickly dressed himself, knowing Lyle would be chomping at the bit to get back in here. When she was dressed again, he kissed her very tenderly, all the longing and feeling he had went into that kiss.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tash melted into the kiss, her eyes closing. Pulling back after a long time, she rested her head against him. "I wish you didn't need to go back to your other work Jarod. I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too," He said, barely breathing at the pain of parting. He smiled at her though and then touched her face once again, very gently, memorising her features. He knew now why he had never let himself get involved again. It was just too hard to say goodbye and he wasn't the type to go for something casual.

Closing her eyes at his soft hands, leaning into the touch. "Maybe we will need your help again soon. There is always some danger looming that needs to be prevented."

"Let's hope for a national disaster to loom then." Jarod smiled and took her hand, kissing her fingertips. "I won't forget you, I promise."

"You better bloody not." Tash grinned up at him, kissing his lips gently. "See, wasn't it better to have this one night than nothing at all? Something to look back on and smile?" Tash firmly believed the very old quote, 'Tis better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all' and that's what's happened here."

"You take care of yourself Tash, promise me."

"I promise." She smiled sadly at him. "You too Jarod, don't work yourself this hard again, don't give me a reason to worry over you for years to come."

"I won't," He lied with warm smile and kissed her once again, deeply and with longing before he pulled away from her. "Tash?"

"Yeah Jarod?" She asked her fingers gently caressing his cheek.

"You looked spectacular in that dress." He smiled as he turned away, realising now that she had been disappointed with his reaction. He moved to the door, knowing if he didn't Lyle would barge in. At least this way he could maintain the illusion that he was nothing more than he appeared to be, a special consultant.

Smiling broadly at that, she watched Jarod walk away sadly. One night was better than nothing she reminded herself.

When Jarod was outside, Lyle grabbed him roughly. "Get moving rat, time to go home." He growled angrily and frustrated. If they had been at the Centre, Jarod would have had no choice but to have done what he had said. Lyle couldn't wait to get back home.

"I'm coming," Jarod mumbled. The place was practically empty now, the party must have wound down and they had mostly all gone home he supposed. He looked at Byrnes who dropped his eyes and seemed to find anything else more interesting.

Walking him to the door that left the building, Lyle grabbed the cuffs from one of the guards and snapped them on behind Jarod's back tightly. "Shackle him." Lyle ordered, watching as they did so.

"We will transport you both back to the Centre and I will have a meeting tomorrow with Miss Parker to finalise the payment and compensation for the extra days." Byrnes told them, wishing it didn't have to be this way. He hated this but had been blocked at every turn in trying to secure Jarod into their custody.

"I am sure she will be just as glad as I am to get the pretender back in his cell." Lyle slipped the hood over Jarod and tied it tightly around his neck. It was lose enough to allow air in, but it was a lot tighter than necessary around his neck. True to form, Lyle just wanted to prove a point and re-enforce his dominant position over Jarod.

Jarod fought the panic, and managed not to embarrass himself this time, thinking about Natasha's pretty face, her eyes, the sound of her voice and he used that to calm himself as he waited.

"Well Mr Lyle, I bet you will be glad to be out of here too." Byrnes said, handing him a hood as well.

Taking it, willing to wear it if it got them out of here, "Yes I am. I have a lot of 'work' to catch up back at the Centre, don't I Jarod?" He smiled at the hooded man.

Jarod didn't bother answering, just standing there, focusing on what he had done here, the friends he had made, mostly through Natasha.

Lyle slipped the hood over his own head, "Let's go, I want to get back to the Centre."

"I will be in touch." Byrnes promised him. He had provided Mr Lyle with some security enhancements, which they would install tomorrow for them, as part of the compensation package.

"I am sure you will be. Goodnight Agent Byrnes." Lyle said and felt the guards walking them out, glad to be going back.

Byrnes watched them both go sadly and vowed he would lobby the congress and senators that knew about this to get Jarod released into their custody, give the poor man some chance at half a life, which he bet was much better than the pretender would be facing in a few short hours.


	2. Jarod's return

Disclaimer: Dont own them.

Authors note: Here is the next chapter. This will be a full story people, not just one or two Chapters. Hope you all like it. This is co-authored, as always. Also, forgot to mention in chap 1, that we had help beta-ing this. Thankyou very much to Terra and Katie!!

Chapter two...

Half way home, Lyle had been allowed his hood off. When they pulled up at the Centre, sweepers waiting, they hauled Jarod out the car, still hooded and cuffed. Walking Jarod into the lobby, Lyle smiled. "Home sweet home."

Having remained quiet for the entire journey, Jarod tried to fight the fear with the glow he was trying desperately to hang on to. The feel of her lips on his, the touch of her hair on his bare skin. It was those things that were more precious to Jarod than the actual sex act itself. He sucked in the gentleness, the connection like a man in the desert dying of thirst. As the plane landed though and he was hauled forward helplessly, it became harder and harder to hang onto her, the feel of her, the smell of her. Jarod swore the air even felt different here and he couldn't help but shiver a little. His meditations on the way back, had helped him to stay calm in the hood, and not panic too much about being returned here.

"Get him down to the cell on SL 24." Lyle ordered, planning on teaching him some lessons in the morning. "Chain him up." Now they were back on his turf, so to speak, and Jarod would, once again, be where he belonged, in a dark, small cell, Lyle would make him pay.

"Yes Sir." A sweeper replied, watching as his partner grabbed the man, and hauled him forward.

Almost falling as the sweeper pulled him roughly, Jarod trotted by his side, his shortened steps making it difficult. There was no doubt though where they were. He made no protest and tried not to cry out, wondering if Parker knew they were back, wondering if she cared.

In the morning, Lyle went down to the cell occupied by Jarod, relishing the fact the pretender loathed this room. Walking in, seeing him hanging by his wrists and the special cuffs they were given now sitting on the metal cot gave Lyle his own kind of perverted glow. Jarod's feet were shackled still, water gently dripping down from above him. Smiling at him, in a way unique to Lyle's psychoses, he smirked, "Good morning Jarod."

Jarod didn't move his head, barely looking up at him after a horrendously long night hanging like this. He knew things were going to get bad and had tried to prepare himself for it.

Looking over him, "Get a good night sleep?" He grinned at him. Jarod hadn't slept the night of the interrogations, and doubted he would have slept last night either.

Deciding it was probably more prudent not to respond, Jarod just stared at him, waiting to either be let down or for the 'fun' to begin. He had had the sleepless night to fortify his mental defences as best he could.

Calling in a sweeper, "Get rid of his shirt." Lyle ordered, watching the sweeper come forward with a knife. "And don't be too careful." Lyle added, shooting Jarod a look of satisfaction, glad he could repay him now.

Bracing himself, Jarod took a steadying breath, trying to clear his mind, trying not to fear. It was difficult though, being as tired as he was. He knew that Lyle wanted retribution for the last two weeks and there would likely be no stopping him.

Lyle watched as the sweeper cut away Jarod's top, nicking his skin a few times. Looking at his chest, seeing that he had put a little weight back on from the fortnight with the OHS. "And she liked this? You're so pitiful. Why on earth would anyone like something like you? No better than a pathetic, whining lab rat that doesn't even pass off as a human being?"

Jarod refused to discuss her with Lyle, not wanting to demean that memory in that way. He had decided his best policy here was to just grin and bear it long enough for Lyle to believe he was fighting, and then appear to break down. He had nothing to gain by not giving Lyle what he wanted, and much to lose.

"I might go back there and have a piece of her myself. If she willingly fucks you, she would be more than happy to be with me." He purred.

"I wouldn't count on that," Jarod whispered darkly.

"Well if she doesn't do it voluntarily, I will just have to force her won't I?" Lyle asked with a smooth smile. "I like it much better when they fight and scream." Lyle taunted Jarod, hoping this woman would give him something tasty to use against the monkey.

"That is because no sane woman can tolerate your touch." Jarod hissed, wishing now he had warned her more about Lyle. She was a federal agent, and certainly not stupid, but she would have no clue what she was up against here.

Smiling at him, Lyle looked at the sweeper. "Teach him some manners." He ordered, watching the sweeper step up and begin to belt into Jarod with out mercy.

Unable to help himself, Jarod screamed as the blows hit, trying to concentrate on his breathing and the calm corner in his mind where he ran to, the place where bad things couldn't touch him. That corner was hard to find and it took a supreme effort of will to get even close to it.

When after a little while, the blows didn't have much of an affect, he told the sweeper to stop. "Have fun Jarod. I will see you here later today," He told him, walking out.

Slumping, unable to support himself any longer, Jarod just hung there in complete misery, trying to hold onto his sanity.

Deciding to go up to talk to Parker, Lyle smiled brightly as he walked into her office. "Morning sis."

Looking up, surprised that Lyle was back, Parker knew Jarod had to be as well. She kept in the sigh of relief, instead barking "What the hell do you want?" She wanted to get Lyle the hell out of here and go check that Jarod was back safely.

"Just to let you know that the mission was a success, our boy is back and all is right with the world, most especially with the fat deposit coming our way and some of the enhanced security arrangement I wrangled out of Byrnes." Lyle grinned, sitting down opposite her. He wasn't about to tell her how humiliated he had been with Byrnes self-righteous attitude. It was all in the past now and it was unimportant.

"Get back to work then," Parker stood up, wanting to go see him. "Where have you hidden him Lyle?" Parker asked from the door, guessing after a fortnight under the agent's rule, he would have wanted to get his hands fully on Jarod.

"I am looking after him." Lyle smiled enigmatically at her. "Byrnes said he will be in later today." He tossed the cuffs on the table. "A gift."

"Get back to work," She ordered, having a pretty good idea where Jarod was. Walking out of her office, Parker headed to the pretender's room first, hoping he was there, only to find he wasn't. Knowingly, she headed straight for the cell on SL-24 to see if Lyle had Jarod stashed away there. Walking in she saw him hanging and bloody, bruises on his body already. "Wonder Boy."

Lyle had to chuckle at that. He got up, shaking his head and decided he would leave the rat alone. Soon Sydney would be crying to see him and Lyle had better things to do than listen to the two of them crying over Jarod.

Jarod flinched as he heard the door opening, not having enough strength to even lift his head and look. When he heard her voice though, relief flooded through him. He tried to speak, but only a strangled groan came out.

Looking at the sweeper standing in the corner of the cell, "Get him down now." Parker ordered him, glad to see him doing as she told him. As the cuffs were undone, Jarod collapsed onto the floor with a heavy thud.

Lying there panting, unable to move, Jarod just waited, not really caring what she might do to him right now. He was beyond exhausted and in enough pain not to care if any more was delivered.

Moving over to the man, Parker couched and grabbed his chin, titling his head side to side. "He did quite a number on you didn't he? Pissed him off did you?"

Jarod forced his eyes open to look up at her and choked out a bitter laugh. "Something like that," He whispered. He saw curiosity in her eyes, and disapproval, but no sympathy or compassion, and in many respects, that hurt more than anything Lyle could do.

"Let's get you to the infirmary to fix you up." Parker looked at the sweeper. "Get him up." She ordered and stepped back as the sweeper hauled him to his feet. "I'll get you some water when we get to the infirmary." Parker really needed to find a way to keep her monster twin away from Jarod. The last thing she wanted was Jarod hurt like this, not even the genius deserved this.

Groaning loudly as he was hauled up, he didn't have enough energy or breath to respond to her. He knew Lyle would end up killing him one day, he would go too far and then it would be over. Jarod wondered if maybe that wasn't for the best right now. Parker didn't seem to care beyond his inability to work if he was injured. As they moved along he finally had enough breath to speak. "He burned it." He choked out in a strangled voice.

"He burned what?" Parker asked, taking his elbow to help support him as they made their way to the infirmary.

"My photo, he burnt it." Jarod croaked out. That hurt him far more than anything Lyle had done last night. Hurt him deep down in the places Lyle usually couldn't touch.

"He burnt it?" Parker asked in shock, then rage. "That bastard." She seethed. "I am sure though Broots can find us another one to replace it."

Jarod had to laugh a little at that. She didn't seem to care that Lyle had just beaten him half to death, but she was outraged that he might burn a photograph. "Doesn't matter," He finally said. What was the point of having it when it could be so easily taken from him, the hurt of its loss so easily inflicted?

"It does Jarod." Parker said softly as they got to the infirmary and sat him down, calling the doctor over. "Fix him up." She ordered, going to the water cooler and getting Jarod some water. Handing it to him. "Take it easy."

Jarod took it with a shaking hand, his wrists cut deeply, trickles of dried blood all down his arms. He sipped on it wetting his dry and cracked lips and then gulped it all down very quickly, unable to help himself.

"More?" Parker asked, already refilling the plastic cup for him before handing it back to him. Standing aside a little as the doctor fixed him up, "I assume you got all the work done for OHS?"

Jarod just nodded, handing her the empty cup for more. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk about what they did and he suspected that the millions they had found in the various bank accounts would find its way to the Centre, which had it's own twisted irony he supposed.

"Good. I am sure you enjoyed yourself." Parker filled the cup up again for the third time and handed it back to Jarod.

Sipping on this one more slowly, Jarod nodded.

Waiting as the doctor fixed up all his wounds and walked off, Parker moved to him. "Let's get you back to your room." Parker offered her hand to help him up.

Jarod could barely walk, but somehow he managed, taking her hand.

Pulling him to his feet, Parker took his elbow again and slowly began to walk Jarod back to his room. Only instead of it being the room that Jarod had been in previous to his pretend with the OHS, it was his old apartment. Sydney had been nagging her non stop to put him back in there, and Parker finally agreed. If for nothing else but to piss Lyle off. The computer was gone the books were gone, the bathroom only had water between 7-8 then 8-9pm. but it was a huge step up.

Jarod blinked in surprise as he saw the familiar room and looked at her in gratitude. "Thank you," He whispered softly.

Parker nodded at him and gently laid him down on the bed. "The computer and books are gone for now. Your shower and tap works only between 0700 and 0800, then again between 2000 and 2100. Hot and cold water. Either way, it is still a hell of a lot better then you had before."

Jarod sighed as he hit the bed and nodded. "Thank you," He whispered again, He really needed a shower, but the doctor had bandaged him up and he was simply too tired and too sore right now to care or want to move.

"Did you enjoy your two weeks?" Parker asked, seeing how worn out he was, so would leave him alone in a minute to get some much needed sleep.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yes I did, we did a good thing."

"You have the day off, I suggest you use it to sleep. I will inform Sydney you are back, so don't be surprised if he comes to check on you."

"It will be good to see him." Jarod whispered, already falling asleep.

Parker grabbed the covers from the other side of bed and pulled them over Jarod, sandwiching him in between the blankets. "Get some rest." Parker whispered, fixing the blankets up so he was completely covered and warm.

He was already asleep though and didn't see her tenderness.

Realising he was dead to the world, Parker walked out and headed for Sydney's office and walked in. She never bothered to knock or wait to be invited in.

"Parker," Sydney looked up at her, having buried himself in work trying not to worry about Jarod during his absence, and half hoping he would affect an escape.

"Your boy is back." Parker told him, going to his small liquor cabinet and pouring herself a drink.

"Jarod is back?" Sydney asked in complete surprise, already standing up. "How is he?"

"Not good. Lyle has already gotten his hands on him. He was in that cell, but I have him back in his room and he is now sleeping."

"Parker," Sydney all but growled at her, moving towards the door. "Keep him on a leash," He warned. Lyle was going to have himself a little accident if this kept up. He would not see Jarod tortured this way.

"Watch it," Parker growled at him, "I didn't even know they were back until Lyle came into my office. He had already gotten into Jarod before I knew they were there so back off." She snarled.

"You have to find some way to control him Parker, he is hell bent on killing Jarod," Sydney said, moving off, not caring about Parker's sensibilities right now.

"If you are going to see him, then think again." Parker ordered him. The guy was completely out of it and she would not have Sydney waking him up.

"What? Where is he Parker? If he is hurt, I need to help him." Sydney turned to face her.

"I told you he is in his room sleeping." Parker snapped. "I doubt he got much sleep or rest the last fortnight, and he is finally sleeping and you want to go waking him?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "How badly hurt is he?" He asked in worry.

"No more than he was the last time Lyle 'played' with him."

Sydney took a visible effort to control himself and then nodded. "When can I see him?"

"Later today. Give him a few hours to sleep then go see him. He obviously needs the rest." Parker said, far to soft for her liking. She couldn't show gentleness and tenderness for Jarod, not even around Sydney.

"Where is he?" Sydney wanted to know. He was not going to be brushed off this time.

"His room," Parker said for the third time. "What is wrong with your hearing today Freud? Or is it your brain that refuses to work?"

"Since he is playing musical rooms here Parker, can you be a little more specific?" Sydney asked patiently.

"His old apartment." Parker told him, "You got what you wanted."

Sydney closed his eyes and let out a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you Parker." He hated having to beg her for the slightest consideration for Jarod and it was getting harder and harder for him each day not to lose his temper with her.

Nodding, Parker answered her phone when it rang. "I will meet him in 5 minutes." Hanging up, she turned to Sydney, "The agent is back."

"Then I will let you get to your meeting." Sydney told her, turning around and heading back to his office.

Turning away from him as well, Parker headed to reception to see the agent waiting. "Why are you here?" Parker asked in a no nonsense tone, having had more than enough of this man already.

"Good morning Miss Parker." Byrnes nodded to her. "I thought it would be nicer if we finished our business face-to-face, and to apologise yet again for the extra time."

"Apologise?" Parker snorted, "You took great pleasure in keeping him past the agreed time."

"I won't deny I take great satisfaction in seeing the job done Miss Parker, and I would hope as a patriot, you would be pleased as well."

"Why do you assume everyone loves this country as much as you do?" Parker asked, leading him back to her tower office.

"You do not Miss Parker?" He asked her.

Getting into the lift, Parker watched as the doors closed. "After we finalise this, I do not wish to see you ever again." She warned him ever so seriously.

"I hope that the need never arises again, although can I assume you are still happy to take our business?" He asked her, wondering at the attitude.

"If you don't try to take Jarod out again. We are more than happy to have Jarod run simulations for you, but he is not leaving this building again." Parker told him, walking down to her office when the lift stopped.

"He did not escape, the day was saved and you have a nice fat bonus. It sounds like win-win to me Miss Parker."

"He is not leaving this building again. If you so desperately need him again, then you will come to him and work in our sublevels."

"Perhaps that can be arranged too," He conceded. After they were seated he handed her his folder. "This is a receipt of the balance, plus an extra 20 for the extra time, as well as some security upgrades your Mr Lyle finagled."

Parker looked over it and nodded, "This will do fine." It was more than they were expecting to get really, but it covered all of Jarod's SIM's nicely.

"One thing Miss Parker, if you don't mind me saying?" Byrnes said, pleased she wasn't going to bitch too much to him.

"Yes?" Parker closed the file and put it into her draws before folding her hands on the desk and looking at him.

"I have to say, and please don't take offence," He prefaced, not knowing if she would agree or throw him out for this.

Parker just arched a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him and waited.

"Mr Lyle," Byrnes started.

"What about him?" Parker was actually surprised Lyle made it back alive, sure these Agents would have shot him dead long before now.

"I don't think I have ever had the misfortune to work with someone so completely unprofessional and seemingly incompetent."

"He has a one tracked mind that is mostly hell bent on destroying Jarod." Parker growled a little.

"He is intent on destroying the one thing you have spent millions trying to recover? That is just bad business Miss Parker, he seems to be nothing more than a liability."

"You don't say," Parker said sarcastically. "He has his uses. He is very good with the clients, and he is a people person, at least when Jarod is not in his sight. Jarod has done quite a few things to piss Lyle off. He wants to break him and get him working properly again."

"Might I suggest 'breaking' precludes functioning properly ever again?"

"Something like that." Parker shrugged. "I keep him away as best as I can, but I am not Hannibal's babysitter."

He raised his eyebrows at that and wondered how this place functioned at all with that kind of attitude. "Well if there is nothing else?"

"There is nothing else. Don't hesitate to send SIM's along for Jarod to do if you need them." Parker told him, watching him, knowing she did need to straighten Lyle up.

"If you have any queries about the security protocols, call our tech department." He smiled tightly at her. "Good day Miss Parker."

"Good day Agent Byrnes." Parker stood up as he left. Once he left, Parker headed down to Jarod's room and walked in, seeing him still fast asleep. So sitting down on the couch, she watched and waited. Sydney would be there some time during the day, and for now, Parker just wanted to reassure herself that the genius was here and alive.

Jarod woke, a scream escaping as he thrashed, trying to escape. "No!" He wailed as he snapped out of the nightmare, waking to find his body aching and unresponsive, and for a moment he didn't know where he was.

Parker got up startled, as he cried out. She moved over to him and sat on the bed, "Jarod?" She asked in concern. Parker knew about his nightmares, but she had never seen him in the midst of one, or wake from one.

When he realised where he was, he sagged back down onto the bed with a groan, wanting to cry. Not able to though while she was there. His body ached and his emotions felt as fragile as spun glass.

Parker very slowly and hesitantly wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He looked so lost and miserable as well as depressed it made her upset. Even if she wanted to just leave him there in his misery, Parker found her arms had found a mind of their own, as they wrapped around Jarod.

Jarod looked up at her as if he didn't know who she was for a minute and then just collapsed against her, holding onto her desperately.

"Want to tell me about it?" Parker asked, curious as to what had gotten him so upset.

"No," Jarod whispered as he tried to regain control of himself.

"Tell me about it," Parker said a little louder, holding him still.

"It was just a nightmare," Jarod whispered.

Letting him go, Parker looked at his red eyes, looking as if he had cried in his sleep. "You ok now?"

He nodded, although that was a lie. He was never going to be alright again. "Hungry, thirsty, sore." He said, but none of that was anything new to him in this place.

Looking around, "I will get a water cooler set up in here so you can drink when you like, and your dinner will be her in an hour or two."

"Dinner?" He asked in a small voice, knowing what that meant. He wondered if she had received the nutritional information Byrnes had sent, he wondered if she cared enough to do anything about it.

"Yes, normally comes after lunch," Parker snapped a little, "What's the problem with dinner?" He had been asleep nearly the whole day, and Parker was sure Lyle didn't care enough to have had fed him breakfast. Parker knew for a fact the genius boy was hungry.

"Nothing," Jarod said, pulling away from her with a small groan.

"I will have some painkillers sent down." Parker informed him as he moaned.

"Thanks," Jarod said, trying to sound grateful.

"I have seen the list Byrnes sent me. We have updated the green slop so it includes all the extra vitamins and minerals you need."

"Might help in the healing process," Jarod said sourly, losing his appetite all of a sudden. He laid back down and hugged himself, as if he were trying to shrink himself into as small a target as possible.

"Don't take that tone with me." Parker snapped, standing up. "It is the healthiest thing for you. It's what your body needs." She knew though, just giving him normal food worked just as well and it made him happier. And a happier project worked a lot better.

"Sorry Miss Parker," He mumbled, curling into himself even further.

Parker watched, as he curled up on himself. "Jarod, I will never hit you. I hope you know that." She whispered, a little hurt by the way he was acting around her. She would yell and threaten and shoot at him for effect, but not hit him.

"I know Miss Parker," He whispered.

"Then what's with this?" She waved her hand at him.

"With what?" He forced himself to look up at her.

"With this," Parker waved at him again, "Acting like I'm a danger to you, curling up on yourself."

"It hurts," He tried to explain. "I don't think you are going to hurt me Miss Parker," He told her, at least not physically.

Parker pulled her phone out and ordered a shot of morphine to be brought down to the room before hanging up. "It won't hurt for long."

He looked up at her with something approaching real gratitude this time. He didn't understand how she could be so ruthless one moment and then do something like that. It was too hard for him to puzzle it out right now.

"The doctor is bringing down some morphine for you. He can either give you enough to knock you out, or just enough to dull the pain. Up to you how much you get." Parker knew damn well he had a good fear of needles and drugs, but the genius had to know this was for his benefit and hopefully would go with the flow, as long as he felt he had some control over the situation.

"Knock me out," Jarod said without hesitation. It was easier to be unconscious than have to fend off Lyle or walk on eggshells around her.

"That's fine. I'd like you to eat something before you get your shot then." Parker said, just short of ordering, calling up for some food to be sent down.

He was hungry, there was no doubt about that, but he had no appetite. "Thank you Miss Parker." What they passed off as food here seemed to be a symbol of everything he had lost.

Walking out the room for a moment, Parker called Sydney up.

"This is Sydney." Sydney said, picking up the phone, still angry with Parker.

"I want you to call and cancel the food order for Jarod, then go to the cafeteria and get him something for dinner. He is about to be knocked out so I want something real in him first."

It took Sydney a moment before he understood and then he smiled a little. "Yes Miss Parker, I will be right up." Parker had to be allowed to do things in here own way, it was so hard not to push her, despite knowing that wasn't the best way to handle her.

"Make sure you ring up and cancel the food he normally gets that is being sent here and be quick, the doctor won't be more than ten minutes." Parker ordered him.

"I am on my way now." He said, hanging up and changing the order for Jarod's evening meal. By the time he got to Jarod's old apartment, he knew he had been more than the ten minutes.

Parker looked up as Sydney walked in with the tray, the doctor standing over in the corner waiting patiently and Jarod still curled up on the bed. "Jarod, Sydney is here and he has come bearing gifts."

"Sydney," Jarod said, trying to get up and wincing.

"Oh god Jarod," Sydney said in concern, moving to kneel down in front of him, placing the food on the bed.

Lifting the lid from the plate on the tray, she saw it was lasagne and handed it to Jarod. "Before it gets cold." She told him.

"Thank you," Jarod said in earnest, taking it and eating it carefully. His appetite returned, as soon as he caught a whiff of it. "Don't fret Sydney, no broken bones, no internal bleeding this time, I will be fine." Jarod told him through a split lip.

"Everything heals in time." Parker agreed, watching him eat. Pulling her phone out, she ordered a water cooler to be sent to his room and hung up. Seeing Sydney was wise enough to get him a drink as well for his meal. When he finished, the doctor would sedate him.

Sydney hovered by watching him eat slowly, painfully and he only hoped that he would be alright. He would not last long with this kind of continued treatment. Sydney wanted to talk with him, but the silence in the room seemed to weigh heavy and it was clear Jarod was not his usual self.

When he was finished, she waited as Sydney took the tray and clicked her finger for the Dr to come over. "Need the bathroom or anything first Jarod?"

"Yes," Jarod said, shuffling painfully slowly, even his ankles were cut and bruised heavily. He brushed aside help from Sydney and made his way there and back as quickly as he could.

Not giving Sydney a chance to talk or scold her, Parker saw Jarod come back out. Pulling the covers back, she waited until he lay down and got comfortable. "Want the Dr or Sydney to do this?"

"Sydney please," He said, knowing Sydney would be gentle, whereas the doctor probably wouldn't.

Taking the syringe from the doctor, "Get out," She ordered him, waiting until he was outside of the room, Parker handed it over. "There should be ample in there to knock him out."

"Sleep well Jarod," Sydney said as he gave him the shot as gently as he could.

Parker watched as Jarod closed his eyes at the needle and Sydney inject the drug into his vein. It took only a minute or two before Jarod was completely out of it.

Sydney gently made sure he was covered, wincing as he saw each bruise, not saying anything though. It was done now and Parker never responded well to being told what to do, "I am glad he is back in here." He said instead.

Parker just nodded, looking down at him. She and Lyle were in for an intensive and demanding talk once she got back to her office. This had simply gone on long enough and it was time to end it. "Stay and look after him." Parker ordered.

"I will Parker," Sydney said gently, settling himself on the bed to watch over him.

Nodding, Parker left to go back to her office, having all intentions of ordering Lyle to stay away from Jarod.

Sydney watched over Jarod as he slept, peacefully for a change, his heart breaking at the bruises he saw, the sadness and pain he had heard in Jarod's voice. Sydney had secretly hoped that Jarod could have somehow found a way to escape while he had been away.


	3. Daddy, meet baby

Disclaimer: dont own 'em.

Authors note: I am so sorry for the wait. I know i shoudlnt give excuses, but i have good ones! lol. School, full time work and surgery. So good excuses for such a delay when i promised there wouldnt be any. I am the one who does the posting (onisius) so if you feel like venting at us for the delayed posts, vent at me. Hope you enjoy! also thanks to our beta readers :D you know who you are.

Chapter three..

Jarod put his pencil down and stretched. It had been a long and tedious SIM and he was glad it was over now. Sydney had left him to go finish some reports, not really needing to supervise him unless Jarod requested it, otherwise he mostly just sat there doing nothing.

Walking in, smiling as he saw Jarod finished, Lyle stood just inside the door, not making a move to go to the man. "Come to me Jarod." He ordered nicely. It had been just over nine months now since they got back from OHS, and Jarod was finally doing anything and everything they told him to do, with the few exceptions. It was about time as well, even Lyle getting a little sick and tired of having to force him into everything.

Jarod sighed heavily but didn't refuse him and moved over slowly towards him, just like the trained puppy he now was.

When Jarod was standing in front of him, Lyle tapped his face lightly before grabbing his jaw tightly. "Such a good little project now aren't we?"

"Yes Mr Lyle," He said obediently.

"Care to go for a little walk down to your cell?" Lyle asked cheerfully. Jarod knew that when he mentioned cell, he really did mean cell, the one he always hurt Jarod in.

Jarod didn't care at all to go down to that cell, knowing what it would mean. He also knew what it meant if he fought so he nodded instead. "Yes Mr Lyle."

Parker looked at them from the door way, "How many times do we need to discuss this Lyle? Keep your hands off of him." Parker warned. She had ordered him over and over again, and he would listen for a few days then just go back to Jarod to hurt him.

Jarod closed his eyes and breathed a tiny sigh of relief as Miss Parker turned up to save the day. More often than not though, she seemed to wait until after the damage was done. Today was a lucky day.

"You ruin all my fun sis." Lyle looked back at Jarod and slapped his face hard, "Until next time project."

Jarod didn't even move as he was hit, just took the blow, glad to be let off so lightly this time.

When Lyle brushed past, Parker glared at him before moving over to Jarod. "You ok?" She asked, a small amount of concern seeping into her voice.

"Yes Miss Parker, the SIM is complete. I can write up the final notes tonight, it will be ready in the morning." Jarod said softly.

"Alright Jarod, that's fine." It worried her how quite he was now, how much he kept to himself. As the months dragged by, Jarod had gotten worse and worse and she couldn't seem to help him. "Why don't you grab your notes and you can go to Sydney's office to work on them or back to your room." He seemed to like sitting in Sydney's office to work, Sydney said most likely because he felt safe there.

"Of course," Jarod said, moving back over and picking everything up and moving back towards her.

"Where to Jarod?" She asked as they walked out the lab. They rarely had sweepers on Jarod now, as long as either Sydney, herself or Lyle was with him, the sweepers didn't come near him.

"My room," Jarod said, knowing if they went back to Sydney's office Sydney would want to talk, and although the promise of coffee and a sweet snack was tempting, he wasn't really in the mood today for Sydney and his chatter.

Nodding, Parker walked him back to his room and let him in. Sydney had convinced her to have a trail period of Jarod on snacks and some basic meals with real food, and his SIM's had improved dramatically, so she had kept it. He got snacks in Sydney's office when he was being good and talking, and the real meals were only meat and veggies, cereal and sandwiches.

Jarod followed her, going over the final SIM details in his mind. He had long ago stopped fighting them, unless it was really terrible, and he just tried very hard not to think about the consequences.

When her phone rang, Parker listened and frowned. Hanging up. "Go on Jarod, get your work done." She said gently, closing the door and heading to the lobby where Byrnes was waiting for her.

Jarod moved in and sat down on his bed, glad to have escaped both Lyle and Sydney for today. The one thing he had grown to like about Parker was her distaste for unnecessary conversation.

"Ahh, Miss Parker, looking as lovely as ever." Byrnes held out his hand to shake, although he didn't expect her to reciprocate. She had been fast to take his money, but that didn't mean she was grateful. He wondered if poor Jarod was even still alive, although he guessed so by the output the Centre was still generating. He had been a little scared to investigate Jarod's current state, feeling so guilty about sending him back here. After he had left the OHS, working with various governments around the world had taken down over 50 terrorist organisations. It was likely the biggest victory in the history of law enforcement. For Byrnes though, it was a very bittersweet victory. His career was soaring and the OHS was now one of the most successful and praised organisations in the country but he still couldn't sleep some nights.

Shaking his hand cautiously. "Jarod is not leaving this building." Parker said before anything else.

"As you made perfectly clear on our last meeting." Byrnes nodded, and smiled at her.

"Another crisis looming?" Parker asked, walking him to the tower lift. She couldn't think of any other reason why the Agent would be here but wanting to take Jarod once more.

"No, well yes, but I am here on personal business this time Miss Parker."

Not saying anything else, Parker led him into her office and shut the door behind him. "Take a seat. Drink?" She asked, wondering what this personal business was.

"Thank you," He nodded, hoping this meeting went a little better than the last one. "I take it you are happy with the security enhancements?"

"Of course." Parker nodded, most of their security had changed now, being adjusted some where between theirs and the OHS security. Handing him a drink, sitting behind her desk with her own. "What is it you are here for?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, taking a drink. This was clearly not his area of expertise. "I find myself in a delicate situation Miss Parker, and frankly, it was not my decision to approach you."

"Then why don't you just spit it out so I know what you are on about?" Parker asked calmly.

Byrnes still thought this was an exceptionally bad idea. "One of my agents… well they became involved with Jarod, the last night, the party and well..." He stammered, not happy about this at all.

"Jarod's got himself a little girlfriend has he?" Parker growled softly, not liking that at all. She couldn't help but feel jealous about that but hid it extremely well.

"More than a girlfriend I am afraid."

"Meaning?" Parker asked, putting her glass down very slowly and leaning forward a little, her back straightening up.

He was watching her very carefully. "Well, Jarod has fathered a child." He whispered. He would not allow them to take that child though, not under any circumstances, even if it meant going over the top of everyone's heads and shutting the Centre down for good. He was not about to condemn a child to Jarod's life.

"What?" Parker basically spluttered in disbelief. Despite herself, Parker felt jealous and angry, hurt, that Jarod had gone and fucked someone and ended up with a kid. It was not something she had expected from Jarod though. He didn't get into relationships normally, not if it was not going to be some what serious. But it seemed a monumental mistake for Jarod to end up with a kid. Did he not knew about protection?

"Yes, I am as surprised as you are Miss Parker. The agent acted very unprofessionally, but there you have it. I have advised her strenuously against informing you, but she insisted."

"And what does she think she will prove by telling me this?" Parker asked slowly, wondering what the hell they wanted.

"I do not know honestly. She believes Jarod should know of his child at the very least, be allowed to see it." Although he told her how unrealistic that was.

Parker looked at him closely. "Has the kid been born yet?" It was just over nine months and figured it probably had been.

"Yes," He answered, finishing his drink, getting more worried about this now.

Parker nodded, thinking for a moment. "You are not to inform anyone else about who the baby's father is. Lyle, one of the handlers, Africa, finds out and that child is good as taken."

"That is why I was reluctant to even speak to you about this. But she insisted, I want you to know Miss Parker, I will use any means necessary to protect this child."

"Understandable. We have Jarod, we have the other projects. I grew up here as well, as did they all. I may keep them all here but I'm not about to condemn anyone else to this life." Parker said truthfully.

"I am very relieved to hear that Miss Parker." He said, not happy about being told in no uncertain terms that there was nothing they could do for Jarod. "Personally I think it is cruel to dangle this in front of him and then deny him his basic parental rights. She will not listen to me though."

"Put yourself in his shoes. You have nothing good in your life, and then someone comes to you with a child, telling you that you are the father. At least you got one good thing to hold onto, one good thing in your life to live for. To dream about." Parker said softly, believing, knowing, Jarod would want to be told about this.

Byrnes shook his head. "And then you are told you cannot raise that child, cannot see it?" He whispered, torn over this, how wrong it was, how unfair.

"It's better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all." Parker recited, thinking about Tommy.

"I don't think this was a matter of love, not on Jarod's part anyway, at least he never showed any interest in her the whole time he was there he was nothing but professional. She had a crush on him right from the start though."

"As you said agent, it is done now." Parker thought about it for a moment, wondering what Sydney would say. "Is she here with the kid?"

"She is waiting outside in the van," Byrnes said. "I didn't know how safe it might be for her, for the baby." He said frankly, not caring if that hurt her sensibilities. So far she didn't seem to have any.

"I will send out two sweepers. They will escort her and the baby only around to biotract 14 on the west side. It is never used by the staff, and there is no surveillance so no one will find out about the kid."

"And how am I to protect them?" He said, not liking this at all.

"You will not need to protect them. Once she is where I need her, my sweepers will leave her and take up their posts 50 meters or so from her so they cannot hear what she is saying. If you wish, you can post two of your own men with mine. I will bring Jarod out and let them talk for an hour."

"I wish," He said, not trusting her for one second.

"It's not nice when the shoe is on the other foot is it? I had no choice in security and what you did with Jarod over there, and you really have no choice now what we do to her and the kid here." Parker told him, though she wouldn't do anything to either of them.

"You are quite wrong about that Miss Parker. I will protect that child, at any cost, and with extreme prejudice."

Parker just raised an eyebrow at him. Picking up her phone, she ordered two sweepers to the van to collect the woman and child and take them to biotract 14 on west side then stand at 50 metres. "Now I want you to go down or call your men to let them know to take the girl."

"Very well," He pulled out the phone and gave instructions to his men. They were some of the best he had, all ex SEALS and he had no doubt they were better trained than Parker's. He was still worried though.

"You may go with them, and two of your men and stand post with them. I want her and Jarod alone though so once my sweepers are there in the biotract, you will stay away from her." Parker ordered standing up. "I will go get Jarod now."

Byrnes nodded and made his way down, hoping that this was not a fatal mistake.

Walking down to Jarod, Parker opened the door and looked at him at his desk working. "I have a visitor for you Jarod."

Jarod closed his eyes, praying it was Sydney and not Lyle. "I am nearly finished these, can it wait?"

"No it can't wait. Come on, you will like this." Parker said. She looked him up and down, seeing how pale he was, a few bruises showing from under his top around his collar bone and neck. It might be better for the girl to see him in real clothing. Parker would take him to her office so he could quickly shower.

"Yes Miss Parker," He said tiredly, wondering if this was some new client she wanted him to talk to. If it wasn't Sydney or Lyle, then it could only be Africa or a client. He had thought he was done for the night and wasn't really up to facing anybody right now. He didn't protest though, just got up and waited for her to open the door.

Opening the door, Parker took him up to the tower and to her office. "I want you a little more presentable. So go shower, wash your hair, shave, do what you have to do but do it in ten minutes." Parker ordered, shutting the bathroom door behind her. Moving to her phone on her desk, Parker ordered up some jeans and a jumper.

This was a turn up and Jarod offered no resistance, moving quickly to shower and shave, whoever it was must have been important and she was trying to impress them. He was mildly curious, but far more interested in the hot shower and the ability to get a nice clean shave. They didn't trust him with razors and he was shaved by their barber, so this was a rare treat.

When the clothes got there, Parker walked into the bathroom to see him in a towel and shaving. "Put these on Jarod when you are done." Parker put the clothes on the closed toilet lid, watching him for a moment shaving.

That took him by surprise, real clothes, and he had to wonder what this was really about, he hadn't been out of his standard issue clothing for many months now, he had forgotten what it felt like to wear real clothes.

Parker walked out, leaving the door slightly ajar and sat down to wait. Parker hoped he didn't take too much longer, not wanting to leave the girl and kid outside for too long. It was just past winter now, starting to warm up again, but for a baby, it wasn't right to be made to wait outside.

Jarod exited the bathroom a little nervously and looked around, half expecting an audience already to be there, ready to watch her trained monkey perform.

"Move it Jarod, we don't have all day you know." Parker said. It was getting late, already about 5 in the evening and she wanted to get this over and done with. Walking him down to the lobby, Parker headed west.

Jarod paused for a moment before he continued, wondering what was happening here, suspicious about it though.

When they got to the door, Parker looked at Jarod before pushing it open and walking them out. Not able to see them guessing they would need to walk away fro the Centre a bit, Parker gave Jarod a moment to get used to outside again.

Jarod stopped, closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the clean fresh air. It had been a while since he had been outside and whatever else this was, he was grateful to be out here. He had pretty much just given up, all the months wearing him down finally and it just seemed so much easier not to fight them any more.

After a moment or two, Parker began to walk with Jarod again, surprised he wasn't more happy and excited about being outside again. Seeing the woman sitting on the park bench under a tree, she let Jarod go. "Go see your visitor Jarod." Parker whispered, heading off to where she could see the men standing.

Jarod frowned, looking around at the fact the guards were so far back, there were no shackles and his heart did a flip flop wondering if this might be his mother, or sister. He picked up the pace and almost ran to her.

Hearing the heavy and fast footsteps. Tash stood up and turned around to see Jarod and smiled, wondering at his reaction when he saw her. The baby was cradled in her arms, covered completely in soft yellow blankets, only a little bit of face was showing and that was facing towards her. Natasha still had a bit of a tummy, since she only gave birth a week ago.

Jarod stopped dead in his tracks. "Tash?" He asked, so surprised he didn't notice what she was holding yet. Fear replaced his surprise though. "What are you doing here?" He whispered, closing the distance between them. His mind racing to all kinds of conclusions, none of them good.

"I needed to see you." She whispered seeing how he stopped. "I hope I haven't disappointed you. Did they even tell you I was here to see you?" She asked him. Tash and absolutely insisted on this meeting, refusing to take no for an answer and now she was here, Natasha was scared Jarod wouldn't want to see her.

"No," He said, drinking her in and then his eyes falling on what was in her arms. "Tash?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper now as he got close enough to touch her.

"We need to talk." She told him again, reaching up with one hand to touch his face, just to make sure he was real. He looked so thin and pale, so tired. The sparkle and intensity in his eyes were gone now, his beautiful, soulful, brown eyes were just so dull.

He looked into her eyes, his mouth moving, but no sound coming out as he realised why she was here.

Sitting him down on the bench, Natasha carefully placed the baby into his arms, smiling softly at him.

Jarod took the bundle as if it were the most precious thing in the world. "Tash?" He asked, unable to articulate anything more than that, his voice barely working. His head was spinning and his heart was thumping in his chest. "Ohhhhh," He said as he looked down into the newborn's face. It couldn't have been a week old. He had already done the math and knew that she must have believed it was his.

Pulling the blankets back a little so he could see the sleeping baby's face better, "Hi Daddy," She whispered, touching the baby's cheek a little.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He finally found his voice.

"Little girl, Isabella." Natasha whispered, sitting right next to Jarod, touching him. Tash had been very upset and pretty damn devested when she realised she was pregnant, not having Jarod there to experience it with her. If nothing else, she hoped he was upset with her name choice.

"Ohhh," Jarod whispered, his eyes filling with tears as he looked at her. "She is beautiful."

"I think she is, but I am a bit bias." Tash smiled at Jarod gently as he looked down on her.

"Isabella," He said the name reverentially. "My little Isabella." He finally looked up at Tash, struggling to control himself as he held the child. He didn't doubt for one second that she was his, never thinking to question Natasha, just accepting it.

"I haven't registered her yet Jarod, I wanted to know what middle name she should have." Tash said gently.

Jarod couldn't think, It was all he could do to breathe right now. "I..." He stammered for a moment before looking back at the baby. "Margaret, after my mother," He whispered.

"Little Isabelle Margaret. It's perfect Jarod, just perfect." Tash whispered, wrapping her arm around his broad shoulders.

Jarod leant against her as if he might fall if the support wasn't there. He couldn't take his eyes off the little girl. "How did you find me?"

"Agent Byrnes finally told me about who you are Jarod." She whispered sadly. "Why didn't you ever tell me before, about here, you, what you really did?" Tash knew if nothing else, he hadn't told her to protect her. But still, she wished he had trusted her enough to relive who he was.

"How could I?" He asked her sadly. Fear ran through him. "You have to take her, take her and go far away from here Tash, it isn't safe."

"It's safe for now Jarod, Byrnes has made sure it is safe Jarod. I know I am being unrealistic to think I could take you from here so we can raise her, but at the very least, I want you to spend sometime with her while you can."

"She is better off without me, not knowing anything about my life here." He whispered, touching her face gently.

"She will know about you Jarod. She will know that you saved her country, she will know how dedicated and hard working you are, she will know how kind and gentle, how beautiful you are. She will know all the things that are important."

Jarod wrapped his free arm around her, holding the baby gently between them and buried his face into her neck and hair and just held onto her. He didn't want to think about all the ways this could never work, he just wanted to be here in this moment, forget about the past, the future, everything but right now. He was a father, he had a daughter. It was impossible, yet it was true. Even if it turned out that she wasn't his child, he didn't care, he wanted it to be true.

"It is going to be ok Jarod, I promise you." Tash whispered, holding him tightly, soothing him as best as she could.

Jarod held onto her, breathing deeply of her scent. "How are you Tash?" He asked, realising he hadn't even said hello. The baby in his arms was so overwhelming that he couldn't seem to think about anything else.

"I'm a bit sore still, tired from having a new baby and not getting sleep. I got another promotion at work though, but I have missed you Jarod." Tash whispered. "But what is more important Jarod, is how are you? You look like death warmed over, just."

"I am fine, don't you worry about me, The birth? No complications?" He wished so desperately he could have been there for it. Yet another important thing they had managed to steal from him and he hadn't even known.

"She was breached for a while, but after some moving about, the doctor pushing on her, she turned the right way around. After that, there were no problems. I had it recorded though Jarod, just in case I ever did get to see you again. I know it isn't the same as being there, being the first one to hold her, kiss her, but I thought it might make up for missing her birth."

"I would love to see that," He whispered. This was insane though and completely unsafe.

"I will get Byrnes to drop it into whoever he will give it to. It's your copy Jarod." Tash whispered softly. "What have they been doing to you?" She asked miserably, touching his pale skin, noticing he had lost a lot of weight. Her fingers ran down a little to touch the bruising showing from under the neck of his top.

"Nothing, it is not important. Do you have enough money to support yourself, Isabella?" He asked, not wanting to talk about himself.

"Yes Jarod, I have enough. She will have the best of everything." Natasha whispered, gently pulling the neck of his top away to look down at his chest. Closing her eyes at all the deep bruising and the few new scars, Tash rested her head against him, struggling not to cry. Jarod was such a beautiful, soft soul, who could anyone hurt him like they were?

"Shhh, shhhh Tash, shhhh." Jarod soothed her. "Don't be upset, shhhh." He whispered gently, kissing her head.

"How can I not?" She asked, losing control as she began to cry, clutching Jarod around his neck, careful of her baby. Tash knew she was still very emotional from all the hormones, but thought even if she hadn't just had a baby, she would still be crying over Jarod.

"Sweetheart, shhh, don't be upset, please." Jarod pleaded with her.

"They are killing you Jarod, killing you slowly." Tash cried heavily, her emotions all out of whack right now.

"No they're not," He lied, holding her tightly. "Everything is going to be just fine baby, just fine, you will see."

"How?" She sobbed loudly, only pulling away when Isabella began to cry loudly at having been woken. "Ohhh darlin' Momma's sorry, shhh honey." She whispered, touching the crying baby's face as Tash got her own tears under control.

Jarod handed the baby over to her, his heart breaking for the both of them, for himself. "I am a genius remember?" He smiled at her, trying to be strong for her.

Not taking the child, "You calm her down Daddy, it's your job as well." Tash smiled a little for him.

Jarod took her and did his best to calm her, feeling very ill-prepared for this right now. She needed him though and he would do whatever he could to make her life easier.

When she finally stoped crying, Tash watched Isabella starring up at Jarod with deep blue eyes. "She knows who you are Jarod." Tash whispered, believing in her heart their daughter knew who her Daddy was.

"She has your eyes," He smiled at her clear blue eyes that were so round.

"They are most likely to change. They all change different colours, different shades of blue, greens, browns. I hope she has yours. I love your eyes."

He smiled at that as he looked down on her face, glad she was so rugged up, although he wished he could see more of her. It was too chilly to unwrap her though. "She is fine?" He asked needing to know there were no problems.

"Perfect." Tash gently pulled the blankets back, knowing they couldn't leave her unwrapped for long. "Ten fingers, ten toes." She let Jarod look at the tiny baby in his arms.

Jarod held her close to him, his body shielding her from the breeze. "She is beautiful Tash, just beautiful."

After a few moments, she carefully covered the baby up again, seeing her falling back to sleep. "She may be beautiful Jarod, but she is pretty boring right now." Tash joked softly. She loved to just look at the baby, smell her, kiss her. But in the grand scheme of things, the child was pretty boring right now.

"Oh no," He said emphatically, not imagining anything at all about her to be boring in the slightest.

Laughing softly at him, "Oh yes Jarod. All she does is eat and sleep and cry. Well not really cry, she is pretty good so far."

"She is precious." He whispered. "She is part of me and you," He said, as if that was an amazing fact.

"She is," And then realising something, "Jarod you said you were a genius, Byrnes said that too. Genius and a pretender. Does that mean…" She looked down on Isabella in question.

"I don't know," Jarod said, hoping she wasn't. If she were normal, then they might not even be interested in her and she would be safe.

"How would we be able to find out if she was?" Natasha asked.

"Why would you want to?" Jarod asked in fear.

"Curious, prepare myself, know so I can help her learn if she is." Tash shrugged. "If she is like you Jarod, I cant just put her in a normal school, she will need special schooling, special care and looking after."

"Not here," He shook his head. "I don't trust anywhere Tash, they screen schools, hospitals. If she is tested and they find out…" She could have no idea just how integrated into school systems they were and it terrified him to think of every blood test submitted or if she did well at school.

"They won't ever find out about her Jarod. I swear." She reassured him firmly. "I guess we just wait and see. If she is non stop talking at 18 months, then I guess she takes after you."

"I just want her to be normal, and happy." Jarod said softly.

"She will always be normal and happy Jarod, even if she is a genius just like her Daddy." Tash swore to him. "No matter who she is Jarod, she will always have people who love her and will protect her, she will always be just a normal girl."

"I hope so, and her mother is pretty bright too, and beautiful. I still remember that dress you wore, how you looked in it." He whispered. Remembering her that last night, the way she looked, the way she felt, how her lips on his had sent a shiver down his spine, had helped him survive Lyle's worst excesses.

"You mean, lovely," Tash shot with a cheeky grin.

"I still don't understand what is wrong with lovely." He said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"If you said that to your sister, nothing at all." Tash laughed a little.

"Mnnn," He said, trying not to think about that.

Digging into her pocket, Tash pulled out a digital camera and moved away form Jarod. "Smile," She called before snapping a photo of him, wanting something if she never saw him again. If this was the one and only time she could see Jarod, she wanted to remember it. Tash wanted something to put up in her house to look at everyday, so their daughter could see her Daddy.

Jarod smiled at her, posing for the camera and then one looking down at the baby. "Let me take one of the two of you."

Handing him the camera, Tash carefully took the baby and looked at Jarod, smiling beautifully for him.


	4. What to do now

Disclaimer: Dont own them

Chapter four...

Jarod took a few photos, not sure if he would ever get to see them. He was committing every second to his memory though. When she smiled, it took his breath away for a moment.

Sitting back next to Jarod, she leant into him, holding Isabella, "Take one of us all, so she can think we are a happy family."

Jarod stretched out his arm and took a few shots, and then checked to make sure they were okay. He was still in a state of semi-shock, none of this seeming very real to him just yet.

"You aren't getting out any time soon are you?" Tash whispered, handing the baby back to Jarod, wanting him to have her as much as possible.

Jarod took her and shook his head. "I haven't found a way, not yet." He admitted, He had waited patiently at first, but as time had gone by and no opportunity had presented itself, he had begun to wonder if it ever would. By now, he had pretty much given up even trying anymore.

"What am I going to tell her Jarod when she asks where her Daddy is, why her Daddy isn't living with her?" Tash asked miserably. It wasn't for a long time yet that that conversation would come up, but she wanted to be prepared, wanted Jarod's input.

"Maybe you should tell her I died," He whispered, holding her close. He might as well be dead in here.

"What?" Natasha shook her head, "I can't tell her that Jarod, I can't." Tash knew she was going to have to lie to their daughter, but that was a lie she would never tell.

The idea of her knowing about his life was far worse than a lie. "I don't know Tash, I don't know." He hugged her.

"Maybe her Daddy is an agent like me, but deep deep undercover and he can't come home. That would hold up for a couple of years I think." Tash whispered.

"Lies," He shook his head sadly. "All I have known my entire life is lies." The idea of his daughter growing up believing that his job was more important to him than her would just hurt far too much. He would prefer her think he had died, that she had been the most important thing in his life.

"I will tell her the truth then Jarod." Natasha looked down on their child. "I will tell her, her Daddy is very very smart, and he is working for some people. But it's a big secret, so her Daddy isn't allowed to come home and live with us. He has to stay at his work."

"Close enough," Jarod whispered, touching her face gently once more. She was more beautiful than he remembered, despite how tired she looked. Her tear stained face seemed to have an ethereal beauty about it.

Leaning into his hand, Nat looked into his eyes. "I wish you could come back with us Jarod. How am I going to deal knowing this is where you are now?" She asked gesturing to the massive building.

"He shouldn't have told you." Jarod told her gently. "I am sorry I lied to you before."

"It's ok Jarod, I am sure you thought it was better for me not to know. And he had to tell me, I wouldn't leave him alone with the questions. I knew he knew more about you than he was letting on, and with little Isabella here, I knew I had to have her meet her Daddy, her Daddy meet her."

"I am glad you did," He said, thinking only about the moment right now, not the future. He couldn't let himself think about that, if he did, he would scoop her up and just start running. Despite the distance between him and the guards, he knew he wouldn't get more than 10 feet before they reacted and shot him down. They would be careful of course, shoot him only in the leg, or maybe

"Byrnes thinks I'm being incredibly cruel though." Tasha whispered, stroking their baby's face with a finger. "And I am though, I know it. Telling you and letting you see her only to take her away again for a long time is very cruel. But I truly believe its better then not ever knowing."

"No matter what happens Tash, I am glad to have known her, even for a few moments. No matter what." He held her eyes as he spoke.

Nodding a little, she looked into his eyes and touched his face. "That is what I thought. I would rather have been able to see her, hold her, smell her, kiss her for just a few moments, than never at all."

Jarod looked at the two of them and pulled Tash close to him, wanting to soak up every minute. It was getting dark now and he knew they didn't have long. "Do you regret it?" He asked fearfully.

"Being with you?" Tash asked, unsure what he was asking her.

"Yes, that night, it was so irresponsible." He admitted.

"No Jarod it wasn't. Not at all irresponsible. It was our night off, our night to celebrate and we did. Look at the gift we got out of it. It wasn't irresponsible, it wasn't stupid, it wasn't a mistake. I do not regret one single moment of it." Natasha said very seriously, holding his face as she looked into his eyes as Tash spoke. When she finished, Natasha lent into him and kissed him deeply.

Jarod kissed her gently, with longing, wondering if he could fall in love with her if he allowed himself and he thought he probably could.

Pulling back, Tash rested against him, looking down at the baby in his arms. "I am going to send you photos and home movies of her Jarod. Even if never can get back in to see you with her, at the very least you can see her and watch her growing up. Its not the best, but its better then nothing."

"I would like that very much." He didn't bother telling her he didn't expect to be able to see them, or keep them though.

"And when she is older, if you are still trapped in this hell hole, she can write you letters. Tell you about what she did in school and her friends." Tash whispered, hating she wouldn't have her father, that Jarod wouldn't get to watch her grow up.

He smiled sadly, just not wanting to think about it, not wanting to spoil this right now, knowing this might be all they had. "It is good to see you again."

"I have missed you Jarod," Natasha touched his chest lightly, thinking about all the bruises under his shirt. She could feel his ribcage under her fingers and it saddened her a great deal.

"I have thought about you, a lot." He admitted. He dreamt about her often too. He knew it was only one night, knew she was drunk, that it probably meant nothing to her, but it hadn't stopped him dreaming about it.

"You have?" She looked up at him in surprise, having thought he would have forgotten her by now.

"Sometimes you are all I can think about." He nodded.

Smiling gently at that, "It's not really like they give you much else to think about though is it?"

"Oh, I always have plenty to think about, just nothing that really interests me as much."

Reaching up, Tash kissed Jarod passionately, hotly, with all the desire and longing she felt, with everything that was her. After a few long moments, she pulled back, "Now you have something else to think about."

"And so will you I hope." Jarod whispered, his head and body reeling from all the emotions that were sweeping through him.

Parker cleared her throat as they finished kissing, pushing down the jealousy and possessiveness. "It's time to go." She said gently, not wanting to cause a scene and upset Jarod.

Jarod looked up at her and knew it was best not to make a scene. "Duty calls," He tried to make it sound less threatening. The very last thing he wanted was for her to see the sweepers dragging him away.

Tash stood up, looking Jarod holding his daughter. "Say goodbye to Daddy." She whispered miserably, struggling not to cry.

Jarod leant down and kissed his daughter. "I love you my little Isabella."

Carefully, she took her from Jarod, holding Isabella close. Ignoring the woman, hating her already for forcing Jarod to be here, Tash gave Jarod a kiss. "I WILL see you again." She whispered her promise, absolutely determined to see him once more.

"Look after yourself Tash, and our little girl." Jarod whispered, kissing his daughter one more time.

"I will Jarod, I swear to you I will." She whispered back, taking a step back as the woman moved forward, looking around for Byrnes, desperately needing his support.

"Come on Jarod, it's time to get you back. Your dinner will be there soon." Parker said gently taking his arm.

Byrnes moved over and put a protective arm around her, not being able to imagine how horrible this must be for her. Jarod looked like he had just fought a terrible disease and was now torn between hope and the certainty of a relapse. "Come on Tash, it is cold, " He said gently, guiding her back to the van.

Tash looked over her shoulder as they walked away, tears falling down her cheek as Jarod disappeared from view and just broke down crying. Tash hated that Jarod was here, that they were hurting him like they were. He didn't deserve it, he was such a good man, he deserved so much more.

"Come on darling," Byrnes said, just hating this. "We will figure something out I promise you."

Leaning heavily into him as they walked, Natasha cradled their baby to her chest as she cried. "It's not fair Sir. He is such a good, nice, genuine man, and look at how they are treating him. All he wants to do is help people, and he is stuck in this hell hole. His whole torso was covered in bruises."

Byrnes didn't ask how she knew that. "I know, I know. Let's get you and Isabella home and we can think about what to do later." He told her gently as he helped her into the van. He was relieved to just get out of there in one piece for now. He had almost wished Jarod had told her he wanted nothing to do with her, that he didn't want their child, then she could cry and move on. This was going to be an ongoing purgatory for her now.

Doing as he told, Tash climbed into the van and carefully strapped Isabella into her capsule and sat beside her, stroking her face miserably. "Your Daddy loves you baby, he will always love you even if you don't get to see him."

Jarod watched her go, never feeling more elated and bereft in his entire life. It was like a physical pain having to give them up.

"Come on Jarod, inside now." Parker took his arm gently and turned him around, walking him back to the Centre.

Jarod followed her dully, like a puppet, the pain in his chest at the moment worse than anything Lyle had ever done to him. He had a daughter, a daughter he was not going to be able to watch growing up, to see and he knew for the first time what it must really have been like for his parents.

Taking him up to the tower, Parker sat him down on her couch in her office, knowing it was unmonitored. "I'm sorry Jarod." Parker told him truthfully, knowing how hard and devesting this must be for him.

Jarod just looked at her as if she were speaking an alien language. He knew he was in shock, knew that he wasn't able to really understand what had just happened.

Going to her desk draw, she pulled out the video. Byrnes had given it to her while they were watching over Jarod and Natasha, and she had asked a sweeper to put it up in her office. Taking it to Jarod, she placed it in his hands. "The birth of your daughter."

Jarod looked at it and then up to Parker. "How can this be?" He asked in a whisper. Now she was gone, it seemed like it had never happened at all, too fantastical to be true. It was a dream, he was feverish after a long session with Lyle and his overworked brain had manufactured everything.

"What do you mean Jarod?" Parker asked as she moved to get two scotches, giving one to Jarod.

"This can't be happening," He said, taking the drink, unaware of what he was doing.

"It is Jarod, you have a child. A girl who is your own flesh and blood." Parker reminded him gently. If nothing else, he would know and he would always love the child.

"Who I will never see, who will grow up never knowing her father." He said bitterly.

"That's not true Jarod, I am sure there is something we can do." Parker didn't want another child to lose their parents like she and Jarod had.

He handed her back the video. "You keep this safe," He said, standing up. "I want to go back to my room now please." He was struggling to control his emotions, not wanting a breakdown in front of Parker.

"You Jarod, are going to sit down and watch it." Parker ordered, taking it and moving over to her cabinet. Opening it, she revealed a TV and pushed in the tape and played it. Grabbing Jarod, she sat him down in her office chair and turned him to face it.

Jarod watched it all dully, his eyes filling with tears as he sat there like a statue, barely breathing at all.

As it moved from Tash showing her belly off, little clips of her as her stomach got bigger, till her finally going into labour, Parker walked out and left Jarod to watch it. Ordering sweepers to stand at the door, not to go in, Parker moved to the conference room and called Sydney.

"This is Sydney." Sydney answered his phone, just about to pack up and go home for the night.

"Come to the tower conference room now." Parker ordered before hanging the phone up and sitting down to get comfortable.

"I was just about to leave Parker:" Sydney said, realising the phone was dead. He made his way up to the conference room, wondering what was wrong. She tended to avoid him these days, not wanting to listen to him complaining about how Jarod was being treated.

When he walked in, Parker looked at him for a moment. "Take a seat, if you haven't already heard, which I hope no one has heard, I have some news." Then Parker stopped, realising the room was monitored. "On second thoughts, come outside with me."

"Is this about Jarod?" Sydney asked, guessing it would have to be. "I know he is very depressed, but I do not believe his work is suffering." Sydney said tiredly. Jarod had shut him out, and although they still enjoyed each others company, there was a strict set of unspoken rules between them now.

Not waiting for him, Parker stood and headed for the lift, needing to go outside so no one could over hear them.

Sydney followed her, wondering what this was all about. "Parker?"

Not speaking until they were outside and away from the Centre. "Jarod has a child." Parker finally told him when she knew it was safe, that they couldn't be overheard.

"What?" Sydney said in disbelief. That was so ridiculous he couldn't even begin to tell her.

"From when he was with OHS. He slept with one of Byrnes' agents, just once, and just that once got her pregnant."

"Oh," Sydney said, letting out a soft breath. "Does he know? Can we be sure it is his?"

"Yes. They were just here, I gave him an hour or two with her and the baby just then. This is not something they would make up to torment him with. It is his or they wouldn't have been here."

Sydney rubbed his face. "This changes everything Parker." He said slowly.

"Don't you think I know this? I have Jarod in my office, watching a video of the birth Byrnes gave us so he could see it."

"The mother is an agent? She knows of his... situation then?"

"She does now. Apparently Byrnes said she kept insisting on finding out, then insisting on giving Jarod some time with his daughter."

"This is going to make Jarod desperate in a way we have never seen before." Sydney predicted.

"Don't you think I know this? He is going to try for all he is to get out and get to his new family." Parker shook her head, knowing it was a huge mess.

"And would it be so very terrible if he did?" Sydney whispered.

Parker thought about it for a long moment, "For us yes, for him, no." She was torn as to what to do now, knowing she couldn't keep Jarod from knowing his daughter, but knowing she couldn't let him go either.

"He escaped before and they did nothing but start a pursuit, what makes you so sure it won't be the same this time?"

"What makes you so sure it won't be? If we lose him again, they aren't going to be at all pleased are they?"

"And if we keep him? We might as well put a bullet in his brain right now."

"I don't know what to do." Parker finally admitted she needed help which was something she did not do often.

"We will think of something Parker, Jarod will think of something." He said, very worried though. Jarod was already despondent enough as it was and Sydney was worried that he might not be able to take much more.

"I can't keep him from his family, not this time. He has been kept from his family his whole life, its normal now. But this Syd, it's his newborn daughter."

"And this woman? Does he care for her?"

"As far as I can see it looks like he does. I don't know if it's love, but I think he does care for her."

"I cannot believe Jarod would go for a casual fling." Sydney mused. "He will need time to adjust to this, and then we will have to think of something, a way out for everyone."

"He will die Sydney if we kept him from his daughter." Parker sat down on a small boulder and sighed softly, wishing they never knew, wishing she hadn't told Jarod. This was something though even she couldn't keep from him

"Then maybe he should die." Sydney whispered.

"You're going to kill him?" Parker gaped in pure shock.

"I meant as far as the Centre is concerned." Sydney told her, shocked that she could think him capable of such a thing. Sydney had placed his body between her gun and Jarod's back to prevent him from being shot. He had stood in front of the car so Jarod could get away. Sydney wouldn't hesitate to put himself in danger for Jarod, or Parker.

"You want to fake his death?" Parker asked, still very shocked.

"Perhaps have Lyle kill him." Sydney said darkly. His dislike for Lyle had grown into pure hatred over the last few months.

"Lyle?" Parker asked, not sure she was following. Then it seemed to make sense to her, or what she thought Sydney was thinking, "So the Triumvirate will kill Lyle too?"

"It isn't like he doesn't deserve it." Sydney hissed.

"And how do you suppose we fake Jarod's death well enough for Lyle to know he killed him?"

"I don't know, but we do have a genius at our disposal." Sydney was surprised she was even discussing it.


	5. Africa or no Africa

disclaimer; dont own

Chapter five...

"We can't afford to kill him though, he is one of our major income earners." Parker rubbed at her temples.

"Then what do you suggest Parker?" Sydney asked her, knowing it would kill Jarod to keep him.

Sighing, "Maybe we can move him into Blue Cove, get the kid down to be there with him, have him come into the Centre to do his work." Parker shrugged, not sure yet. That was the best Parker could come up with right now. At least that way Jarod could see the kid and would still be earning Africa all of their money and no one would be killed because the money had stopped.

"Perhaps," Sydney said, knowing that Africa would never allow that, and it would leave the child far too exposed, and if it turned out she had any talent, then Africa would want her too. Besides every person in Blue Cove would know and it would take the Africans about half a second to track them down and then kindly invite them back to Africa.

"Either way Freud, we need to work something out. If we don't let him see his daughter at least some times, he will just get worse and worse."

"I will have a talk with him tomorrow, give him a chance to absorb this for tonight."

"Fine," Parker stood up and brushed herself off. "Go home, when Jarod is finished watching the birth tape, he will be sent back to his room."

"Are you alright Parker?" Sydney asked her.

"Just peachy keen," Parker snapped at him.

"Parker, this can't be easy for you either." He said gently, her reaction speaking volumes.

"Nothing in this life is every easy, why should this be different?" Parker asked sarcastically, heading back to the Centre. Never once had her life been easy, or Jarod's for that fact. Why should things change now and become easy?

Sydney wondered if he should push her or just leave her be for now. Deciding to leave it until after he talked to Jarod and had a clearer idea about this situation.

Pulling open the door, Parker walked in to the warmer air and headed straight to the tower lift. By now, the tape should be finished, and Parker hoped Jarod hadn't done anything stupid.

Sydney headed home, his mind turning over on how best to deal with this. It had been hard for him to not go to Jarod, but Parker was right and for now he needed to leave Jarod some time to absorb everything. There was going to be plenty of time for talking.

Getting to her office, walking past the sweepers, glad they didn't have a struggling Jarod in their hands, something Parker had full well expected to see. Opening the door, Parker looked at the black TV screen and guessed the tape was done.

Jarod had just sat there when it was over, unable to move or think, just trying to accept the reality of it. He knew the shock he had pushed away when he was with Natasha had finally hit him. Some part of him was still aware and observing things, the pretender part, but the part that was Jarod the man was refusing to acknowledge anything right now.

Moving over to him, Parker ejected the tape and placed it in his hands softly. "What's her name?" Parker asked, trying to get Jarod to say or do something. She was sure him just sitting and staring wasn't good. Parker had never seen him like this before, and despite herself, she was very concerned over him and what he might do to himself or others.

Jarod blinked when he heard her and looked up, not understanding at first. After a long moment, his brain seemed to kick into gear. "Isabella," He whispered.

"Isabella," Parker nodded, "Nice."

"Yes it is," He agreed, his voice flat though.

"Doesn't sound like you are at all pleased with the name, or the fact she is yours." Parker folded her arms, looking down on him. For a man who had wanted nothing his whole life but his family, a family, he wasn't acting very happy or excited about it.

"I want to go back to my cell now please." He said, forcing himself to focus on her.

"Not until you talk." Parker ordered, guessing leaving him alone in this condition wasn't very good.

"About what?" He snapped.

"About this, her, you. You are acting as if you couldn't give a damn that you have a daughter." Parker said back very calmly, it was the first time Jarod had spoken to her in a tone other than respectful for many, many months now. She knew this was very hard for Jarod right now, so kept herself calm and refused to let herself snap back at the pretender.

"What difference does it make if I do?" He asked bitterly. This was just one more thing they could keep him from, one more thing they could use to control him.

"It makes a hell of a difference." Parker snapped at him, her resolve flying right out the window.

"No it doesn't." He said stubbornly, just wanting to be alone before he snapped and did something that would really be foolish.

"So you are just going to deny this? Ignore you have a kid?" Parker snapped.

"Yes. Are we done here?" He didn't add that she was pretty damn fine at ignoring the truth, so why couldn't he?

"No we are not." Parker growled. "You are not just going to deny this all, forget, ignore you have a daughter. A little girl, Isabella. I will not let you." Parker didn't know why she cared, if he forgot about it, denied it, it would make her life easier. "I will not let that child grow up believing she doesn't have a father, that he doesn't love her, that she doesn't matter to him. Just because you're a stubborn bastard, I am not going to let you deny her." Parker growled in determination.

"Fine," Jarod shrugged. She would tire of this game far more quickly than he would. Parker was many things, but patient wasn't one of them.

"Fine," Parker snapped back. "If you don't want to admit to yourself you have a kid, then you don't need any help." Parker would just let him deny it all and keep him here. Saved her a hell of a lot of trouble. Parker realised now though, if he was going to deny to himself he had a daughter, in the end there was nothing she could do about it. She might as well just go with the flow right now.

"Good," Jarod huffed.

"Get to your feet and get your arse back to your room. If you want to play this game, that's fine. I will expect at least two SIM's from you tomorrow, since you will need something to take your mind of something you don't want to admit to having."

"Good," Jarod said, which is what he had wanted in the first place. This was a game to them all, his life was nothing more than a game to any of them. Nobody cared about what he wanted, how he was feeling.

Parker called the sweepers in, watching as they grabbed Jarod and hauled him out. "Stubborn bastard."

Jarod didn't fight them as he was dragged to his room, just glad to be away from her, away from questions or the need to talk.

Jarod had tried to sleep and couldn't. The room seemed unbearably small, made him feel more trapped than he ever had in his life. He started pacing , trying to walk off the restlessness, unable to achieve a relaxed state, even after meditation. Once he started pacing, his agitation only seemed to grow until the thought of sitting still was beyond his ability to bear. The room got smaller and smaller as the night dragged on and his level of agitation increased with every step. He felt sick, hollow, felt completely gutted.

Lyle got to work early this morning, planning on paying the pretender a visit. Entering his code, and opening the door, Lyle walked in to see him pacing, looking very worn and agitated. "Good morning Jarod." He said brightly. Lyle had to wonder what had gotten the genius panties in a knot, but he had plenty of time right now to find that out later.

Jarod looked at him, in no mood for any of his bullshit today. Right now Jarod was in no mood for anybody, most especially him.

"Got ants in your pants?" Lyle asked at how Jarod had been pacing.

"Just get out," Jarod warned him, continuing his pacing once again.

"Feisty this morning." Lyle chuckled a little. "Now Jarod, you know you don't order me around. Have you forgotten all of your lessons?"

Jarod advanced on Lyle with lightning speed, his movement fuelled by his hatred for this man, this place, what fate it would deal to his daughter if given the chance. The first blow struck before Lyle even knew it was coming, his nose breaking with a satisfying crunch. The second blow landed in his stomach before he even had time to double over.

Before Lyle knew what was happening, he was on the floor gasping for breath, his hand trying to stop the bleeding from his nose, which felt broken. Standing up slowly, blood over his very expensive shirt, barely able to breath, he opened the door and ordered the two sweepers in. "Restrain him," He growled darkly.

Jarod landed a good kick before they were upon him and then he just let what was inevitable happen. There was no point in resisting them, so he just let himself go limp.

When the sweepers finally had Jarod in their grips Lyle looked down at his very expensive silk shirt covered in blood. "You will pay for that." He growled. "Take him to renewal wing, lock him in a cell. It's about time we re-educate him." How dare that science project touch him, how dare he hit him! Lyle was beyond furious now and the lab rat was going to pay dearly.

Not resisting at all, Jarod let them haul him from the cell. The outburst had helped vent some of his anger and frustration, his feeling of utter helplessness, but he knew it changed nothing.

Following them, knowing Lyle had to go to the infirmary soon about his nose. When they got to the Renewal Wing, Jarod was thrown in to a dark tiny cell the size of a toilet cubical. Lyle stood at the door way. "You can spend a week in here, then the doctors can have some fun restructuring your memory... again."

"Good!" Jarod screamed at him, completely unconcerned for himself now. At some point in the night, something had snapped inside him and he couldn't control his rage and his helplessness at all. Right at the moment he didn't give a damn about the consequences either.

"And pray tell pretender, what has gotten your knickers in a knot this morning?" Lyle looked down on him.

"I am going to kill you Lyle," Jarod promised darkly.

Lyle just smiled at him, "After your time down here, you won't even remember why you would ever want to kill the person that owns you Jarod." Lyle promised, he wouldn't remember anything at all.

"I will remember," Jarod vowed. If he remembered nothing else, that one thought would anchor him. Even reconditioning wasn't going to be enough to wipe out his hatred for this man now.

"Tell me Jarod, do you remember anything other then the heart drug from those three weeks?" He asked smoothly, a smile on his face.

Jarod didn't care, none of it mattered to him. Maybe it would be better if they wiped his mind, then he wouldn't have to think about living in here, doing their murdering for them, he would just be a machine and none of it would matter anymore. Better yet, they might screw up and kill him. That way his daughter would never have to know what kind of a man her father was. Natasha could get on with her life, grieve and move on. Everybody would be better off if he wasn't in their lives, he was nothing but poison to them, ruining the lives of everyone he went near.

When he didn't get a reaction out of Jarod, Lyle simply stepped back and shut and locked the door, plunging Jarod into complete and utter darkness. A week in there should fix things a little. The man if he stretched his arms out could touch the door and back wall and easily touch both side walls with his elbows pointing out.

As the dark hit, Jarod wailed, all the anguish and despair sounding in that terrible cry.

Hearing his cry, Lyle smiled, wondering what had happened to make him change so dramatically overnight. He wasn't fooling himself to think either his twin or the old goat would tell him, but after some time in that cell, Jarod would.

Sydney had made his way to Jarod's room to find it empty. So he headed up to Parker's office, very worried about Jarod's emotional state right now. "Where is he Parker?" He asked without any preamble.

"He is in his room awaiting his simulations." Parker said, not looking up at him.

"He is not there." Sydney said, wondering if he had finally found a way out, praying that was the case.

"Did you check the cell in case Lyle got his hands on him?" Parker asked. It wasn't very often that Jarod wasn't in his room when she got there that they didn't find him in that cell.

"No, Lyle pays no attention to me," Sydney told her, coming here was the best thing to do. He restrained himself for snapping at Parker yet again to contain Lyle.

"Then why don't you go to the cell and look? If he is not there, then call me." Parker ordered, too busy to be chasing Jarod when Sydney could. He was a big boy now, the pretender did not need them baby sitting him 24 friggen 7 because he pissed people off to easily.

"Parker," Sydney said softly as he shook his head and moved off. "This is a waste of time." He huffed as he left her office.

Growling, Parker got up to follow him, "It's a waste of time to see if Jarod is in that cell? You rather not do it and leave him there?"

Sydney didn't see why Parker just couldn't call up the surveillance DSA's. "It is a waste of time for me to go down there, then come back, tattle on Lyle and wait for you to come down."

Parker just shrugged at him, Lyle never listened to her when she ordered him away from him. God knows Parker had ordered him plenty of times already, but her sadistic twin never listened to her.

"This has to stop Parker, Lyle is going to end up killing him." Sydney warned her for the millionth time.

"You think I haven't tried. What do you want me to do? Throw him in a cell and leave him there?" Parker snapped angrily. She could not control what Lyle did, never could and never would be able too. Just the same as Lyle could never control her.

"That would be a good start," Sydney said shortly.

Parker just snorted, "If you want to try that, go for your life."

Sydney wondered why he even bothered. "Let's just find Jarod before Lyle does too much damage this time."

Parker walked down the cell with Sydney and saw it empty. Grabbing her phone, she called Broots, "Find Jarod now." Parker ordered, not giving him a chance to answer her.

"Do you think…?" Sydney said, barely breathing now.

"If he got out, we would know about it before now." Parker told him. The had a shit load more security now, thanks to OHS, more advance then Jarod ever had to deal with before.

Sydney knew she was right, but hoped anyway. Jarod's only hope now was that he might escape and Sydney was reaching the point where he didn't care if they knew he had helped him.

Heading back, Parker pulled her phone out and dialled Lyle, waiting for him to answer.

Sydney trailed along behind her, very worried now. Lyle had to be up to something and he bet Jarod was in no frame of mind today to roll over and play obedient pet.

"What?" Lyle snapped, grimacing as his freshly broken nose sent a new shock of pain through him. Jarod was going to pay for this and pay like he never had before.

"Where is he?" Parker demanded angrily.

"Who?" Lyle asked her. "I am kind of busy right now." He said, even to his own ears, his voice sounded very wrong.

"Don't play games Lyle," Parker growled, "Where is Jarod? I know you have him, any fool would know you have him despite having been told on numerous occasions to stay away from him."

"Sulking," Lyle pouted. "Where he is going to stay until he learns some manners."

"And where would that be?" Parker ordered, in no mood for this now.

"What do you want Parker? What, did everyone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"I want to know where the genius is and I want to know now. Do not make me chase around finding him Lyle, you will not like it if I do." Parker warned.

"He is in Renewal Wing, thinking about his insolence." Lyle sighed. "The son of a bitch broke my nose."

"Maybe you shouldn't go near him then. In my opinion, you didn't get nearly as much as you deserve." Parker growled and hung up.

"Bitch," Lyle snorted, then regretted it as fresh pain shot through his head.

"He is in Renewal Wing." Parker informed the shrink as she headed that way.

Sydney closed is eyes, worried that Lyle had hurt him again. Jarod's frame of mind could not be very good at the moment. He was already very depressed, uncommunicative, seeming to just be functioning. The knowledge he had a child, a child he would likely never know must have pushed him over the edge he was already teetering on.

Getting to the Renewal Wing, Parker looked around and found one of the attending staff. "Where did Lyle put the pretender?" She barked, listening as she was told the cell number and headed for it.

Sydney followed her anxiously, afraid of the condition he might find Jarod in. Sydney was going to do something very drastic soon if Parker didn't start protecting Jarod, and damn the consequences.

Getting to the cell, Parker opened it, flooding the room with light, seeing Jarod sitting curled in the corner. He really must have pushed Lyle too far this time to end up in renewal wing. Despite everything Jarod has done to Lyle, said to him since he had returned, Lyle had never taken him here.

Covering his face with his arm at the sudden and unexpected onslaught of light, Jarod waited for it to begin. He was so far beyond caring what they did right now that he couldn't even motivate himself to try and move away.

Moving into the small cell, barely enough from for her and Jarod in there, Parker crouched down a little in front of him. "You broke his nose?" Parker asked in slight amusment.

Bringing his arm down, surprised to hear her voice he looked up at her. "He was asking for it."

"I just bet he was, but you shouldn't have done it. You have only just pissed him off more now."

"So what?" Jarod shot back.

"You're trying to get yourself killed?" Parker asked him gently.

"So you are going to beat me now because I am not minding my manners?" Jarod asked her bluntly.

"I'm not Lyle," Parker snapped angrily, hiding her hurt at that. Over the years, no matter what he had done, she had never laid a hand on him and it stung deeply to hear him say that to her.

Jarod just looked up at her expectantly, as if he were waiting for something else.

"Try not to push Lyle again Jarod, otherwise you very well might just end up dead." Parker told him, standing up. "Get up Jarod."

Not arguing with her, he stood up, not sorry to be leaving this tiny room, although in the dark, somehow he had felt less caged than in his room. Perhaps hitting Lyle had vented a lot of his frustration and anger.

Walking out, glad to be out of the tiny room, she looked at Sydney, knowing he hadn't had a chance tot talk to Jarod yet.

"Jarod," Sydney said gently, he didn't like the way Jarod was reacting at all, it worried him that finally he had snapped.

"Sydney," Jarod said formally.

"Not in a very talkative mood are you wonder boy?"

"Didn't think I was here for my conversation skills." Jarod retorted, waiting to be told what to do.

"I think I rather you better when you were barely saying two words." Parker snapped a little at him. This wasn't like Jarod at all and now she was worried, very worried, it had been a bad move to let Jarod know about the kid.

"Fine," Jarod said, snapping his mouth shut.

Sydney had never seen Jarod like this, completely shut down, hostile and angry to the point of recklessness.

Walking them out of Renewal Wing, Parker watched Jarod carefully. "Syd, I want two SIM's from him today. Wear him out, he might not be so snappy."

"Is that wise Parker?" Sydney asked her in a whisper.

"He doesn't want to think about... the other thing, his mouth is getting him in trouble with Lyle, seems the best thing to do with him right now."

"Do you think it might be a form of... what… suicide by sweeper?" Sydney whispered, worried Jarod was pushing Lyle, knowing how easy Lyle lost control. He shook his head, not wanting to believe that. "He just needs time."

"Then give him more SIM's to keep himself occupied and not to much time in his room stressing so much about it."

"I don't think working him is going to be the answer Parker. This is not something he is going to be able to just forget about, push aside."

"He seems intent on doing it though, so why not just let him?" Parker asked as they walked to Sydney's lab, Jarod silent as Sydney and her talked.

"Because if we don't address this, I believe his behaviour, and both his mental and emotional state will deteriorate dramatically."

"Think you can get him to address this then?" Parker asked, doubting it.

"Honestly Parker?" Sydney shook his head. "I don't see how I could ask him to. We have demanded much from him, more than anybody ever should have to sacrifice, but this..."

"After his SIM's then, bring him to my office and we will force him to talk about it." Parker ordered determinedly, not wanting Jarod to do what she did so often and just pretend it never happened.

Sydney didn't think that would work either, but he nodded. "We will try that." He agreed. Perhaps the time to cool off would help him gain some perspective.

"Get him working on both simulations then." Parker ordered, heading up to her office, letting Sydney take him to the SIM.

Sydney had watched Jarod all day, and had tried talking to him a number of times before finally leaving him be for now. He couldn't blame him for his anger and he hoped that they could find a solution. He half expected Lyle to come storming down, but he didn't put in an appearance, which was good. Jarod looked weary to the point of exhaustion, but he made no complaint about the work, just did it stubbornly, his whole body posture screaming how unhappy he was.

Parker had watched the surveillance of Jarod, and could see how worried Sydney was. When the door was knocked upon, Parker called out what, seeing Jarod and Sydney walk in. "Did he get the work done?"

"Yes he did," Sydney moved over to her, glad of company more civil than Jarod, who was being not openly hostile towards him, but certainly icy. The work had been done without any kind of complaint and that was what they wanted after all, a computer who could think like a human.

"Take a seat wonder boy." Parker ordered and got up getting some drinks, handing one to Sydney, putting hers down on her desk, Parker held one out for Jarod. If she was ever in Jarod's position, Parker knew a strong drink would be just what she wanted and needed.

Jarod sat down as ordered, took the drink and turned, staring out the window. Whatever it was she had to say, unless it was goodbye and good luck, he wasn't interested.

Sydney looked at Parker, seeing how Jarod was.

Parker looked at him, clinking her fingers at Jarod, taking his face and turning to look at her. "You need to stop sulking."

"I am working." Jarod responded dully.

"Right now you are not, so we are all going to have a good old chit chat and you are going to participate and not sulk about it." Parker ordered sarcastically and firmly.

"Fine," Jarod agreed, downing the drink in one gulp.

"Sydney, your boy will talk to you now, won't you Jarod?"

"Yes," Jarod said shortly, waiting for a question to respond to.

Sydney nodded, already knowing this was going to be a disaster. He started anyway. "What happened this morning with Lyle?"

"What did he do or say to make you break his nose, not like he doesn't deserve it and a hell of a lot more." Getting up, Parker brought the scotch back and refilled Jarod's glass, thinking maybe if he was drunk he might talk more.

"I told him to get out, he told me I need to learn my manners." Jarod shrugged, chugging back the drink.

"And he has done that millions of times before. Why break his nose this time?" Parker asked, refilling his glass again for a third drink

"Why not?' Jarod asked her instead. "It felt good."

"I bet it did," Parker agreed. "Helped you vent didn't it? That's why you did it wasn't it?" Parker asked.

"It is normal to feel angry Jarod, frustrated." Sydney told him gently. Although he was amused by Parker's attempt at playing shrink, he knew she was right.

Jarod turned to look at him and shook his head. "What do you want from me?"

Parker sat next to him, "Freud says you need to talk about this and despite my not liking it, he is generally right about these things."

"We are talking." Jarod told her calmly. If they wanted to play these kinds of games, that was fine with him. He had nothing better to do and he had all the time in the world. Plus, he was much better at it than they were.

"You know what about," Parker snapped, "Drink your drink."

Jarod snorted at her snapping at him. Yeah, she would understand, she was just overflowing with empathy. He knocked back the drink, shuddering slightly, it sitting in his empty stomach with a queasy feeling.

Refilling his glass. "We want to make this good genius."

"Good?" Jarod shook his head. "There is nothing good about this place. Nothing, it sucks the life right out of your bones." He didn't touch the fresh drink, it making him feel a little ill.

"You are making this very hard to help you." Parker growled in frustration and anger. How often did Parker bother helping him like this? And the bugger couldn't even go along with it.

"I don't need your help. I haven't asked for your help. I did your SIM's, keep Lyle away from me and it will all be fine."

"You don't want our help to see your daughter? Don't want our help to either work something out or get you out of here? You don't want our help to make your life better?" Parker asked before standing, "Fine, sit here sulking, I don't care." It wasn't everyday Parker tried to help him, really help him, and the bastard was throwing ti back in her face.

"You want to help me?" Jarod asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"I did, but with the damn attitude of poor little me, why the hell should I bother?"

"Fine then." Jarod said, looking back out the window, seeing how she didn't really want to at all. She was just trying to make herself feel better.

"How do you think we can help?" Sydney asked, knowing that Parker was trying hard, but she had no patience for this kind of thing.

Parker stood over him, folding her arms, waiting for his answer.

"Open the door, let me go." Jarod whispered, knowing that was never going to happen. This was all just posturing so they could go home to their homes and feel good about themselves, saying they tried.

"You know we can't do that," Parker snapped angrily. "We can kill you though."

Jarod blinked at that, but the thought of it didn't really bother him all that much. "Might interfere with my ability to make money for you."

"Yes, it might, I prefer not to do it that way. If we need to find something that works, it would be you out there still working." Parker said very seriously.

"Why don't you give me access to Africa's mainframe? I can kill them all, that way we will all be free." Jarod asked instead. If she was going to talk fantasy, then why not go all the way?

Parker turned to Sydney in question, thinking that wasn't such a bad idea at all. Once they were gone, she could run the Centre how she liked without answering to them. And with no one to answer to, she could do what the hell she liked, including letting Jarod go.

Sydney tilted his head at her, wondering if it could be done, it would be the perfect solution for everyone.

Turning back to Jarod, "Do you really think you could bring them all down and make it safe?" She asked curiously but seriously.

Jarod looked at her properly for the first time. "I don't know." He admitted, actually in the conversation now.

"You don't know is not good enough. If you do it, it's to be done properly the first time. If you screw it up, they are going to come down on us so hard no one will survive."

Jarod didn't really see how that was any different for him than the situation he found himself in right now. He had some potential allies at the OHS and he wondered if perhaps they might not be induced to help.

"Bring them down, then we can ease up on all the projects here." Parker thought, "Get rid of Lyle as well."

Jarod's eyes glittered dangerously at the mention of Lyle.

"He may be my brother, but not by choice. He is dangerous and a threat. If Africa is brought down, then he needs to go as well."

"I have no problem with that." Jarod said coldly.

"Jarod, do you now what you are saying?" Sydney asked him carefully.

"No Sydney, I am too stupid to understand the implications." Jarod snapped at him.

"Jarod," Parker snapped right back at him. "I don't care if you are damn well sulking, but you will respect Sydney. He has done a hell of a lot for your rat arse over the years," Parker defended Sydney before she knew she was doing it. "He has risked himself time and time again to protect you."

"My rat arse?" Jarod whispered, wondering why he had bothered with her all of those years. "My apologises Sydney," Jarod said, more because it was easier and expected, than because he meant it. He put just the right tone in though so Parker wouldn't snap at him again and poor Sydney wouldn't feel upset.

"What is your god damn problem?" Parker snapped at him.

Jarod's list of problems was so long he didn't have a starting place.

"Why don't you go and have something to eat, you haven't eaten all day, and get some rest?" Sydney suggest to avoid this degenerating any further.

"Let him run away again with his tail between his legs instead of talking. Tell me Syd, does he even talk to you in sessions any more?" Parker demanded.

Sydney was acutely aware of Jarod listening to them, knowing how much he hated it when they discussed him as if his presence wasn't important enough to acknowledge. "Jarod has been under much pressure lately." He tried to ease his way out of it.

"Does he talk to you?" Parker demanded before turning to Jarod, "Do you talk to him?"

"We talk enough to get the work done." Jarod whispered.

Sydney just watched him sadly, knowing that Parker being hostile like this was only pushing Jarod further into his shell. He needed compassion and time now, not Parker's snapping and hostility.

"But you don't actually talk to him do you? And I don't mean work, I mean in your sessions in his office. You two don't talk anymore do you?" Parker pushed.

"No we don't Parker, perhaps we should leave it there for tonight. Jarod is tired, exhausted, he hasn't eaten anything all day long and needs to rest."

"Go and get him some food then." Parker ordered Sydney, not moving from standing in front of Jarod.

"I was thinking more about food and rest," Sydney pushed just a little. Her interrogating him like this was not helping, they both had a talent for pushing each other buttons in the worst kind of way.

"He can go sleep soon. Go down and get him something to eat." Parker ordered him.

Sydney shook her head at Parker, not thinking this was very wise at all. He got up and left however, knowing that Jarod needed something to eat, especially after those drinks and the long night and day he had had.

When he left, Parker sat back down next to him. "Why don't you talk to him anymore? You used to always talk with Freud."

"I also used to think there was nothing outside of these walls, I used to think my work wasn't used to kill. I used to think a lot of things. Talking never changes a damned thing. I still go back to my cell at night, waiting for Lyle to start to torture me again, then I have to look forward to more efficient ways to murder tomorrow." Jarod said, no energy left in his voice to even be upset about it.

Parker took his hand slowly, even she hated seeing him like this. "We are trying to make things better Jarod. I know it doesn't seem like it to you Jarod, more so right now, but we are." She said gently, showing a side of her not often seen.

"I know you have done much for me Miss Parker, and I don't want you to think I am ungrateful, I am not. The food, the room, all of it." Her moment of unexpected tenderness surprised him, unbalanced him a little.

"I want you to have your daughter." Parker said very seriously but softly.

"How?" He looked at her hopelessly. "How can that possibly happen as long as I am here?"

"We are working on it Jarod. The idea about bringing all of Africa down is very good, it will work the best. It is also the hardest and longest way of doing it. I was thinking, if she was willing to move here, you could live in Blue Cove and come into work here, or do your SIM's there and have Sydney pick them up. There are ways around this. If you cant go under, over or through it, you go around it and that is what we are trying to do."

"No," Jarod said softly, shaking his head. He had already thought of that, at least they would be close, but it was far too dangerous.

"Then other then Lyle killing you and brining Africa down, I don't know how to help."

"If they come here, it is far too dangerous. And if she… if she has my _gift_," He said the word as if it tasted bad, "There isn't anything they won't do to get their hands on her and I will not allow that to happen, not matter what the cost is."

"I won't let them touch her, never. I will not condemn more children to this life." Parker vowed to him very seriously.

"You won't be able to stop them Miss Parker, you know that." He told her, softening a little.

"They won't ever get their hands on her, or any other kid again. Even if I have to gun down every single one of them myself." Parker remembered how miserable Jarod was most times here as a kid, she wouldn't do that to anyone else. She wouldn't let them rip another child from its family, wouldn't condemn anymore children to this life.

Jarod nodded at her conviction. He didn't believe that she could protect Isabella though, and thoughts of Catherine floated to his mind. He was not going to hang the future of his daughter on the word that Parker would try.

"I want you to work out a way to bring the Africans down safely and quietly. I want a report written up and given to me before the end to tomorrow."

"I have no information." He told her tiredly.

"You can't SIM a way of doing it in your head?"

"If I had some background." He said, although unenthusiastically. "I am not a miracle worker. If it was that easy, do you think I would still be here? Putting up with Lyle beating me half to death every other week?"

Parker arched an eyebrow at that. "Very well. What sort of information?"

"The more I have, the more likely I can do it. This is not something I can go into blind. With enough information, I can extrapolate many things, but I am not a mind reader."

"Nothing is to be done until I read your report. If I give you access to a computer with outside access, can you get into their mainframe for information without being detected?"

"I don't know, perhaps Broots would know, my forays into your mainframe have by necessity been short and looking only for what I needed." Jarod explained. Their security was good and he had not risked spending too long in there. He was surprised though that Parker was even entertaining the idea.

"I will talk to him in the morning about it." Parker agreed and looked up as Sydney came back in with food.

"I got some dinner for all of us." Sydney explained, not wanting Jarod to feel self conscious.

"Give him mine," Parker said, not wanting to eat. "I am going to get Jarod to look into African's main frame and write me up a report on how we can get rid of them or at least tell us if it is possible to bring them down."

"That might prove to be a very dangerous course of action," He said slowly, placing the tray down next to Jarod who seemed to show no interest in it at all.

"And what else can we do?" Parker asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if Freud would be able to think of anything.


End file.
